Saints or Sinners?
by LoopyLou1990
Summary: Join Kaylee and Nicola as they try to bring down the vigilantes on a killing spree in New York. And as they deal with dating their colleagues. Colab between me and Krazy 13
1. Chapter 1

And Shepherds we shall be

For thee, my Lord, for thee.

Power hath descended forth from Thy hand

Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands.

So we shall flow a river forth to Thee

And teeming with souls shall it ever be.

In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti

The two men prayed as they aimed there silenced desert eagles to back of the man's head. The moment they finished the prayer they pulled the triggers simultaneously the bullets crossing and exiting his eye sockets. As the man's body fell to the floor the killers placed a coin over each eye for his passage to the afterlife.

~Kaylee~

So I was on a break from Don, I liked him I really did, but he'd already lost two women he really cared for and due to this I felt he was smothering me. Wanting to protect me all the damn time. Be the one to go first in case some crazed psycho tried to kill me. I was far too independent for that kind of bullshit. Don ag teastáil i ndáiríre a thabhairt dom mo spás. I was glad that Niks and Danny were getting along famously and me and Don did outside of work, most of the time, but during work not so much. Plus I didn't think Angel's visits and calls were making things easier. I didn't care for Angel like I did Don, but he was as good as family. I was sat in Lily O'Brien's Chocolate Café for my morning ritual. I needed a Salted Lily to kick start my day when my cell went off.

"Lieutenant Lake,"

"Hey Lee, we got a homicide in Hell's Kitchen, 46th street."

"OK Don I'll be there as soon as." I got my Salted Lily to go and headed on out there. There wasn't much to report when the CSI's finally turned up. "Dead guys D'Angelo Bianchi, he's a known Italian runner, does all the shitty jobs for the Italian Mafia. Only problem is, he's been killed in the Westie's area. The shit is going to hit the fan pretty quick Niks." I told her as she walked towards us hand in hand with Danny. She looked like she had just woken up which wouldn't surprise me.

"This is looking like a gang war Danny." I rolled my eyes hardly a gang war when there was only one body. But if Don wanted to think it was that then he could.

"Well this should be interesting. What else have we got?" Danny asked as Niks yawned. I really hope she hadn't had another nightmare.

"Right now, nothing. No witness's or no one that is going to admit they seen anything. And no weapon, no camera's we got diddly squat." I sighed pocketing my notebook. Niks and Danny got to work as me and Don left to go talk to nearby businesses.

"Hey Lee we good?" Don asked walking beside me.

"Sure Don why wouldn't we be?"

"Well it's just…" I knew he was going to bring up Angel and whether me and him (Don) were dating.

"Look Don I like you, but I can not deal with you shadowing me constantly when we're on cases. And then there's the whole jealousy over mine Angel's friendship."

"I'm not jealous, I just don't understand why you two need to talk to each other all the time." He sighed exasperated.

"Because he's one of my best friends, he's like a brother to me and he's still trying to get over the death of his mother." I glared at him. Why couldn't he understand this? "Look we'll talk later we got a case to solve you take the store I'll take the bar."

"Lee we should," I held up my hand as this was exactly what I meant.

"No Don I'll take the bar and you the store, end of." I said walking away from him and into O'Flatherty's Ale House. I walked in and all eyes turned to me, but seeing it was me they turned back round. I did notice two guys that didn't turn to look though. I said I'd take the bar as I came he frequently just to get away from Don and everything.

"Jimmy," I said sitting down on a bar stool.

"Lake little early for you isn't it?" I smiled at him.

"5pm somewhere Jimmy, but I ain't here to drink." I move my jacket slightly to show my badge meaning I was on a case.

"Oh bout that dead body, nothing to tell ya Lake. Sorry ghile." As he said it his eyes wander to the two guys that hadn't turned as I walked in. I had never seen them before they were definitely new. They paid little attention to what was going on around them just talking in hushed tones. Looking over them they were brothers, about the same age early thirty's maybe, dirty blonde hair and icy blue eyes. One had a thin tache and the other was clean shaven. The one with the tache looked up at me our eyes meeting a small smile curling his lips. I smiled back lightly he was a good looking guy after all. I shouldn't think like that as they could be persons of interest, but a girl could appreciate a fine looking man as long as she didn't touch. My shot up as Niks walked in.

"Lee, cagna che diavolo sta succedendo con voi e Don?" I walked over to her grabbing her arm.

"Niks this is an Irish fucking bar do you see how these guys are looking at you right now? And what the hell did you just say?"

"What is going on with you and Don?" I rolled my eyes at her and pulled her to the bar, Jimmy knew as I had told him, he was good guy Jimmy and as a bar tender he tended to lend is ear for anyone who needed to vent their frustrations.

"Nothing, he's crowding me and this jealousy over me and Angel is crazy. Yes I get he lost Jess and Aiden, but I'm not them I can't deal with him getting in front of me and trying to protect me. I don't need it. I," I stopped as I saw the new guys get up from their table. The guy with tache looking over and smiled before walking out. My eyes didn't leave the door. If Niks hadn't have come in when she did I may have been able to talk with them. I snapped back to what was being said when I heard Niks cursing in Italian under her breath.

"Listening now?" I nodded. "Don is only doing it because he cares about you, a lot."

"So what Niks? He carries on and I'm not going to be just annoyed with him, but I'm going to end up hating him." I saw Jimmy pick something up from the table the two guys had sat at.

"Well the way you keeping glancing at that table and the door where those two guys just left, I'd say you've already moved on from Don, so tell him don't string him along."

"I'm not and I don't know them Nicola," She cut across me annoyed with me as I'd used her proper name.

"Right, I know you spend a lot of down time in this bar and you expect me to believe you don't know them?"

"No I don't know them, they're new and I actually thought they may have some information on our homicide, but you brought your Iodáilis ass up in here and they left. I bit my lip I shouldn't have snapped like that at her. "Nikki I'm sorry I," She cut across me boring in holes into me.

**A/N: Ok so this is the next instalment of mine and Krazy 13's CSI NY series. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review and favourite :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Niks

"Jesus." I murmured as I woke up for what- the fifth time that night. The Nightmares were getting worse. I checked my clock. 3am. I was sitting up in my bed, with my Cupcake Cult Lady Darkside hoodie and purple PJs. "Blasted nightmares." I'd been having them since Ma's funeral. Progressing with nastiness each night. I couldn't get to sleep without having one. I laid my head back down on the pillow and slept like a log- indefinitely tossing and turning in my sleep as I tried to save the people I cared about. I was awakened by my phone ringing. I shook myself awake and answered the phone. "Detective Carter."

"Nika, we got a homicide. 46th Street." Hell's Kitchen? Oh hell. I yawned before answering.

"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour." I yawned again.

"Lee took your car and you're too tired to drive. I'll be there in 20 minutes." This man is so sweet. I practically sleep-showered and only just managed to get dressed properly. Luckily I had put in my green extension the night before. I had a green 3/4 sleeve blouse, dark wash boot cut stretch jeans and green converse as well as Ma's necklace. I had my lucky shoulder holster and my badge clipped to my hip. I was half asleep on the couch by the time Danny actually got there. I was in desperate need of an orange hot chocolate and I did not have the time or the patience to make one. "Nika. Nika, wake up." He nudged me awake.

"Ug lack of sleep is such a bitch." I stated, waking up fully and sat up on the couch. I knew my hair was a mess and I looked a right sight. I got up from the couch and kissed Danny. "Come on, let's go." By the time we actually got there, Lee looked about as pissed as I was feeling. Least she could sleep at night. We got out of the car and walked over to Lee hand in hand.

"Dead guys D'Angelo Bianchi, he's a known Italian runner, does all the shitty jobs for the Italian Mafia. Only problem is, he's been killed in the Westie's area. The shit is going to hit the fan pretty quick Niks." I quickly scanned the body, not really seeing a lot of visible evidence.

"This is looking like a gang war Danny." Lee rolled her eyes and I resisted the urge to laugh. It's not a gang war and it's not an execution hit, I can tell you that for sure.

"Well this should be interesting. What else have we got?" Danny asked as I yawned. Lee looked worried as I did.

"Right now, nothing. No witness's or no one that is going to admit they seen anything. And no weapon, no camera's we got diddly squat." Lee sighed as me and Danny got to work. I got out my camera and started on the face.

"Hey Danny. Check this out." I crouched down to get closer. I may be tired as hell but I can still work like a pro.

"What 'dya find?" He asked behind me.

"You ever see a gang do this?" There were gold coins over the eyes. "Now, I may be from Miami but I ain't ever seen a gang hit with this. And Miami is full of 'em." Okay, there is no way in hell this is a gang hit.

"Nikki." Don, I'm not liking the sound of this.

"I need to check something, I'll be back." I murmured before getting up to my full 5"9 height and walking over to Don.

"Can you talk to Kaylee for me? I think I've done something." He was getting worried. I'd have to talk to her, go see what's up.

"Yeah sure although I don't think you're done anything wrong. Maybe she's feeling funky and she don't want to burden you with it. I'll talk to her. Stop worrying." I walked away and into the Irish pub across the street. "Lee, cagna che diavolo sta succedendo con voi e Don?" Pretty much everyone turned around. Okay, maybe not the best way to do things but effective.

"Niks this is an Irish fucking bar do you see how these guys are looking at you right now? And what the hell did you just say?" Seriously got to teach her Italian.

"What is going on with you and Don?" She rolled her eyes and dragged me to the bar next to the bartender.

"Nothing, he's crowding me and this jealousy over me and Angel is crazy. Yes I get he lost Jess and Aiden, but I'm not them I can't deal with him getting in front of me and trying to protect me. I don't need it. I," She stopped as her gaze went straight past me.

"Lee! Continue! Oh cazzo, what the cazzo is this chick doing? "I cursed in Italian again and again till she started listening to me again. She back at me innocently. "Listening now?" She nodded. "Don is only doing it because he cares about you, a lot." It's obvious he's krazy bout her. She's krazy bout him. All is good, what's the cazzo problem?

"So what Niks? He carries on and I'm not going to be just annoyed with him, but I'm going to end up hating him." Ug, Strong headed cagna.

"Well the way you keeping glancing at that table and the door where those two guys just left, I'd say you've already moved on from Don, so tell him, don't string him along." If she fancied another dude, she should set things straight with Don, not string the poor dude along.

"I'm not and I don't know them Nicola," Okay, now is not the time for an argument cuz a) I'm tired as hell and when I'm tired as hell, I end up being pissed as hell so I react worse to the Nicola. and b) I am seriously orange hot chocolate deprived and that just adds to the pissed off ness.

"Right, I know you spend a lot of down time in this bar and you expect me to believe you don't know them?" I almost scoffed in disbelief at that. She's been spending a lot of her time down here, it may be my mind but I seriously think something funky is going on here.

"No I don't know them, they're new and I actually thought they may have some information on our homicide, but you brought your Iodáilis ass up in here and they left." She bit her lip. I was pissed off already and ready to lash out and respond with violence. But then I remembered this was my best friend, not my brother. "Nikki I'm sorry I," I double death glared her to shut her up.

"Save it, Kaylee. I'm getting back to work. See ya around." I nodded to the bartender as he handed Lee a piece of paper and turned on my heel. I noticed the patrons finally going back to their business as I walked out and towards Danny. I had controlled my anger a bit by the time I got to the body. I was greeted a smiley Adam and Danny.

"You look a mess." Adam said to me, jokingly as I came back.

"Thanks Adam. Always know how to make a girl feel special. Asino." I smiled as I locked eyes with Danny.

"You just insulted me in Italian again, didn't ya?" I nodded, knowing he won't ever find out what I call him in Italian. "Damn it. I seriously got to learn Italian." I laughed at that.

"By the time you've figured out what I said, well it'll probably be the next century. But good luck with that. I commend you on setting yourself a practically impossible task." I army saluted him, as he tried puppy dog pouting me. Danny just laughed. "Bello da vedere, qualcuno ha il mio senso dell'umorismo." After about another half hour of joking we went back to the station. Me and Danny went to Doc Hammerback in his little glass room. "Hey Doc. What happened with this dude?" I slipped on the lab coat and walked over to the stone cold metal table.

"Well, it's quite confusing and nothing like I've ever seen before. " I motioned for him to continue. "Well, he has two gunshot wounds, which are through and through."

"Okay, well double wounds aren't necessarily confusing. Normally means, two guns or two shooters. "I answered, I was confused about where he was going with this.

"Well, it's the angles of the shots. They were aimed at such an angle that at the centre they ricocheted off another and completely destroyed the eye sockets. I found brass trace, presumably from the coins you found covering the eyes round the eyes. Grazing on his knees suggest he was pushed and was executed." Why does that sound familiar?

"Okey dokey, cheers Doc. Call me if ya find anything else." I walked to ballistics to test out the bullets Danny found underneath D'Angelo. Both right hand twists, striations are different. Same type of gun and same type of bullet. .44 magnum. We're looking at two pros. "That's interesting." I went to the break room to think about how it would play out. I looked out to NYC and sat deep in thought. I heard the clunk of a paper cup on the table. Orange hot chocolate

. Goddamnity damn. I looked to see who it was and it was Lee. "What do you want?"

"For you to accept my apology and my bribe. Boiling hot Orange Hot Chocolate with orange sprinkles." Oooh damn you Lake! Damn you to hell. I sat in my chair, pretending to think about it.

"Done deal. Apology accepted, now, sit your ass down and let's talk business chica."


	3. Chapter 3

~Kaylee~

I watched as Niks left and I wanted to punch myself in the face…repeatedly. But my attention drifted to the scrap of paper in my hand. I unfurled my hand and un-scrunched the bit of paper.

_Meet me here at 10pm. MM_

Why on earth did the guy want to meet me? Unless he wanted to give me information I made it abundantly clear I was a cop. I fretted over whether or not to meet the guy as I got in my car and headed over to the drinks stand near the precinct and grabbed an orange hot chocolate. I walked into the break room and found Niks in a world of her own. I placed the drink in front of her and she eventually looked up.

"What do you want?"

"For you to accept my apology and my bribe. Boiling hot Orange Hot Chocolate with orange sprinkles." I smiled trying to convey how bad I felt about how I snapped at her.

"Done deal. Apology accepted, now, sit your ass down and let's talk business chica."

"Ok Niks what have ya got?"

"Well I'm thinking we got us a copycat." I looked at her confused, she pulled out some photos she'd snapped at the crimes scene as I looked at them other images flooded my mind of past crimes, some of our first cases to be exact. Of guys that had gone around killing. Two bullets to the back of the skull coming out the eye sockets and then gold coins placed over each eye.

"Well I'll be damned, but this has gotta be a copycat right?"

"Well that's what I figure Lee, the guys who did this we locked away and they ain't about to come out in this lifetime." Well we didn't have anything to go so there was only one thing for it.

"Right well I guess you and Danny best go talk to the IM as they ain't about to talk to two Irish cops. I'll grab Don and we can hit the pavement again." I got up and smiled feeling only slightly guilty that I hadn't told Niks about the guy and his little message for me.

I sat in the chair in front of Don's desk with a folder. He was looking a little down. I knew it was my fault, but it was his fault as he was driving me crazy.

"Kaylee,"

"Donald," I smirked as he cracked a smile. "Come on we need to get out there and see if we can get someone to talk to us. Niks and Danny are going to hit the IM and see if they got anything to add, but we think this is a copycat." I threw him the file and he flicked through.

"Damn you girls were busy down in Miami."

"I know, so we need to get busy in New York, so get your ass up." I smiled. I got in Don's car hoping to try and relieve some of my annoyance with him as we drove round talking to different people, but nobody had seen anything or knew anything, well they weren't willing to admit it. I suppose that was a good thing or a bad thing with the Irish community everybody had each-others back which was great for them not so great for us cops. I was ready to check back in with Niks see if she had found anything with the IM, but Angel called.

"Hey Angel," I smiled.

"Hey bella, how're you and the delightful Detective Flack doing?" I rolled my eyes. Don stepped over to me trying to figure out who I was talking to.

"Fine, same old really. You?"

"I'm good want to know if you wanna go out for a few drinks tonight." I almost said yes, but I thought of that little scrap of paper.

"Sorry Angel, but I'm busy tonight," Don's ears pricked up at Angel's name, but he smiled as I said I was busy until, "I'm meeting a few friends downtown." Then Don's face dropped.

"Ok Kaylee, if you're sure, but call me if you want to meet up, ok?"

"Will do Angel, talk to you later." Then I ended the call.

"What friends?" Was the first words out of Don's mouth as I got in the car.

"What am I not allowed to have friends?" I snapped as he climbed in the drivers side.

"Lee I'm not saying that, I just like meant which ones, you know making conversation. If its anyone I know I can come with ya."

"Don I just told Angel no,"

"Yeah, but I ain't Angel."

"I know that Don, but I'm telling you no too."

"Come on Lee, we don't spend any time together!" I blanked him as I climbed out of the car, I was done for the day anyway. "Lee where you going?"

"Anywhere you aren't." I snapped slamming the door and walking away. I walked till I'd calmed down and grabbed a cab back to the apartment. When I was pissed I tended to do irrational things and meeting that guy at the bar was definitely irrational. It was 8pm I could hang around for a few hours then go or get changed now and head to O'Flatherty's. I could do with a drink and I was off duty. Fuck it. I grabbed a shower and changed. Knowing that guy might be there and not knowing if he might be dangerous I needed an outfit that could hide my gun in a holster and be reasonably inconspicuous. Every girl knows that you put something in a bag and it will take all damn night to find it. I settled on black a floaty halter neck top, a pair of purple skinnies, my black wedged boots and a black studded shoulder bag. I put on a little lip gloss and purple eye shadow, leaving my hair down and I was done. I left a quick note for Niks telling her that I had gone out, not to worry and don't wait up for me.

I walked into the bar at about 9 as usual everyone looked up, but seeing it was me they went back to whatever it is they were doing. The men from earlier weren't here yet. I sat myself at the bar and Jimmy brought me over a shot of whiskey. I smiled and knocked it back. Jimmy was good to me like that.

"Hey Lee cailín conas atá tú?"

"Not bad Eoghan, go háirithe anois tá mé deoch i mo lámh." I clapped him on the back. "How's the missus?"

"Tight as ever, I'm looking to get lucky tonight." He winked and I laughed at him.

"Keep looking Eoghan I ain't your type." He laughed with me.

"Well what's you're type?" I turned to the voice to see the guy from earlier the one with the tache.

"And what makes you think I'll tell you?" I asked a light teasing to my voice.

"You're here aren't you?"

"So I was curious," Jimmy passed me a Guinness and I got up walking to a booth and sliding in. As I expected the guy followed sliding in opposite me. "Meet me here at 10pm. MM, a girl's bound to get a little curious." I smiled.

"And what if I was some deranged killer?" He asked just as teasing.

"Then I'd just have to kick yer arse." I smirked. "So what does MM stand for?"

"My names Murphy and you are a cop a pretty one at that. But what I don't get is why you fit in so easily with everyone in here."

"Murphy," I let it roll off my tongue and smiled. "Well I'm Kaylee and Irish. Na hÉireann a rugadh agus tógadh, mhúin mam dom a bheith líofa sa Ghaeilge." I didn't expect a comeback, but I got one.

"Ach ní raibh tú a rugadh in Éirinn nach bhfuil tú ar an gcanúint ar cheann amháin. Agus mé geall nach bhfuil tú líofa sa Rúisis, Fraincis, Gearmáinis, Spáinnis agus Iodáilis." I raised my brow at him.

"Show off." He laughed and reached across grabbing my drink and taking a long swig of it. "You finished?" I asked as he placed it back down and I noticed his tattoo on his right index finger. I took his hand and looked at it seeing AEQUITAS was written there. "Justice?"

"So you know a little Latin too?"

"What can I say? I'm more than meets the eye." We laughed and joked a little more, when his brother turned up.

"Murphy what the hell you doing and isn't she that cop from earlier?" I lifted my drink as Murphy laughed.

"This is Kaylee, she's Irish. Kaylee this Connor my twin younger brother." Connor laughed.

"No I'm the older one, I suppose nice to me you Kaylee." I smirked at their little interaction.

"Well I suppose it's nice to meet you too Connor." He sat down next to me and draped his arm behind me. He signalled for Sheamus to bring over more drinks and he came over with three more pints of Guinness. I quickly necked the rest of my pint much to Connor's amusement.

"Lass can put her drink away."

"Ba mhaith liom mo dhaid disown más rud é nach raibh a fhios agam conas a chur ar mo deoch ar shiúl. Tá mé aon deartháireacha caitheamh orm mar cheann de na buachaillí."

"Well then Tá comórtas ól beag in ord. Whoever Bíonn an ceann is faide a chríochnú a n-ól Tá a cheannach ar an chéad bhabhta eile!"

"Ok" I smile.

"One." Murphy said.

"Two"

"Three" Says Connor. I beat the both of them a satisfied smile on my face.

"I guess that's your round Connor." I laughed, he grumbled and got up. As he made his way to the bar I stood up.

"You going somewhere officer?" I smiled down at Murphy, he really was a great looking guy.

"That's Lt Detective to you. And to answer your question, the ladies room." I walked quite steadily to the bathroom. I saw I had several missed phone calls from both Niks and Don as well as a couple from Angel. Angel had also left me a text asking where I was and if I wanted to meet up. Unthinkingly I sent a reply telling him which bar I was at. I came out to the sound of raised voices.

Italians were in the bar, in the time I had been in New York and coming to this bar I had never seen an Italian in here other than Niks and Angel. There was a guy stood by the door to the bathroom as I walked past he grabbed my ass.

"Beh ti guardano splendida piccola cosa. Voglia di succhiare fuori di me stasera?" I had no idea what he said to me, but judging by Murphy's reaction it wasn't polite. I grabbed his hand that was on my ass still and twisted pulling him closer and with the heel of my other hand I shoved it into his face breaking his nose.

"Didn't you're mother teach ya better manners than that?" Many of the guys in the bar started to laugh at the Italian that had been put on the floor by me. Another of the Italians came towards me, but Murphy was just behind him. He tapped him on the shoulder and as he turned he clapped him round both ears and followed up with a nice little upper cut. And that was all it took for the four other Italians and every Irish man in the bar to start brawling. I just hoped the cops didn't get called. Connor had made his way towards me, but got hit round the head with a pool cue. As the guy went to hit him again with it I stepped in grabbing the cue. I struggled with the guy till he pushed forward with all his might ramming the cue into my face splitting my lip. I could taste the coppery taste of blood in my mouth. I let go of the cue stick and kicked him in the balls. I grabbed the stick again wrenching it from his hands whacking him round the head.

"Lake I'd be very much indebted to ya if ya could clear this filth out, pull rank if ya know what I mean?" I nodded at Jimmy. I passed the cue stick to Connor who was just standing back up and pulled the gun from its holster. I pointed my gun at the guy on the floor and held my badge up high.

"Polizia! Police!" I shouted glad I knew Italian for Police. The Italians all stopped, though the Irish ignored me until Jimmy opened the door. Then the guys chucked out the Italians. If I had been thinking straight I may have questioned why Italians were in the bar starting fights, but I didn't care right then. I swiped at my lip noting the blood there and holstering my gun.

"Here Kaylee." Murphy smiled titling my head back to look at my lip. He wiped it with a napkin, I don't know what made me lean forward and kiss him, but I did.

"Ah man I come to her aid and you get a kiss?" Connor shoved Murphy.

"I'm the better looking twin." I laughed and pulled away from Murphy suddenly hit with guilt about Don. I took the napkin and dabbed at my lip, feeling a little more sober than five minutes ago.

"Jesus! Kayee bambino che cazzo ti è successo?" I looked up at the sound of Angels voice.

"Angel? What the fuck are you doing here?" He came over and did the exact same thing Murphy had. "I'm fine." I told him shoving his hands away.

"Kaylee did these guys do it?"

"No some Italians did it." He frowned at my tone of voice.

"Lee we need to get you home. Nikki is worried sick about you and Flack calls me one more time I'm a shoot him. Who does he think he is demanding to know where you are?" I suddenly didn't feel so guilty about kissing Murphy and wanted to do it again. Angel was right though I needed to get home I had work tomorrow. I pulled out a card with my cell number on it and handed it Murphy. I noted the brothers didn't like Angel being here, but it was tough as he was my friend.

"Conas faoi Goodnight póg?" Connor asked.

"Ok," I smiled and watched as Connor closed his eyes, but I pulled Murphy down and pressed my lips to his. "I never said I'd kiss you." I smirked.

"Later Kaylee, I call you." Murphy said as Angel escorted me from the bar and drove me home. He walked me up the stairs to the apartment.

"Lee who were those guys?"

"Friends Angel, like I told you I was meeting some friends. Thanks for getting me home safe." I smiled and kissed his cheek. I could have sworn I saw Don's apartment door close, I bet he was watching and waiting for me to get home. I turned the key in the lock and waved Angel off. I walked in and saw Niks laid out asleep on the couch I felt bad about that, she shouldn't have waited up on me. She was curled up in her dark side hoodie so I knew she'd had a nightmare again. She would definitely have to have some counselling. I walked into my room and planted myself on my bed kicking my boots off. My phone vibrated telling me I had a message.

_Night Lt Detective. MM_

I smiled closing my eyes and drifting off hoping Niks wouldn't be too angry with me in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Niks

So I told Lee about my little theory about the copycat and showed her the photos. I could see from her expressions and with my knowledge of her photographic memory she could see where I was coming from here. She suggested I take Danny and go talk to IM. Seems easy enough. So as she walked off, I grabbed my cup of hot chocolate and walked around the stations trying to find Danny, all the while sipping my gorgeous orange hot chocolate. I found him, Adam and Hawkes talking, with Danny holding a baseball. I walked to the door and popped my head round. "...I bet that I can pitch it faster than you Adam." My favourite little phrase.

"I heard the word bet. What we betting on boys?" I walked in and put my spare arm on the shoulders of Hawkes, sipping my hot chocolate.

"This is a man's game, Niks." That still annoys me. How. Dare. He.

"Oh you know nothing bout my little betting crew. Me and Lee put bets on everything. Who wins a wrestling match? Who can get the bad guy quickest? Hell- we'd even made a bet on whether my 3 bullet wounds would make a flipping triangle. Which won me 10 bucks. So I would suggest you shut your mouth before saying it's a man's game Adam." I smiled. "Now answer my question. What are we betting on?"

"Who can throw a baseball fastest. Adam actually thinks he has a chance against Danny." Time to play, chicos. Time to play.

"And, let me guess. Hell to the no he does." Danny smirked as he played with the baseball. "Time to insert myself into this. Okay, I bet a score that I can pitch the baseball quicker than both of you." This should be interesting and it tests how much Danny was listening when I first met him and he was driving me krazy with the tat trace. I got out my Ed Hardy wallet and pulled out a 20 and slammed it on the table.

"It is on Carter." Adam pulled out a 20 and laid it on top of mine. "Hawkes?"

"Why not? I'm up for a little game. Danny?" He pulled out a 20 and put it on the pile.

"Just don't shoot me when you both lose." He put his score on the pile, with a shit eating smirk on his face. Money money money. So awesome. In my big wide world. Okay, sing that to the chorus of Money Money Money By ABBA and that'll make some kind of sense.

"What were you doing here in the first place anyway?" Nice one Adam. I smacked him upside the head. "Ow man." I laughed as did Hawkes and Danny.

"A- I'm a woman, not a man, dumbass and B- Actually, I came to borrow the boyfriend over there for something, but I heard my favourite little phrase: I Bet. I'm a Miami Carter. I was born and bred for betting, so it's kinda my weakness along with Orange hot chocolate. Note that, Messer. Although if you ever meet a cousin of mine in Vegas, keep your money close to your chest and in your wallet, trust me on that one. He will bet on whether its going to be sunny. Pointless. Who's up first boys?" Adam smiled and took the baseball from Danny. Danny rolled his eyes and walked to behind me and hugged my waist and put his head in the crook of my neck. So adorable!

"Tu non stai andando a vincere, ragazza." Shows how much he was listening then.

"Tu sei così dannatamente fortunato sei carino. Oppure vorrei battere il culo per questo. Perché io sto andando a vincere chico." I laughed at Adam's slow throw. "Tocca a te, tesoro." Danny detached himself from me and prepared himself to lose. "You ain't gonna win Messer." He turned to me, almost scowling at me, before realising I was too cute for the scowl. I smiled innocently and sipped my hot chocolate.

"What is that?" Adam asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Orange hot chocolate with orange sprinkles." Sip sip sip some more. Danny took his time pitching the damn ball. I put my hot choco on the table. He passed the ball to me with a satisfied smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and took my position. "Sono così di andare a battere entrambe le asini." I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"A volte questo lato del Nika secolo." I opened my eye and poked my tongue out at him.

"Non si inizia con me. Sono-uno karate-urlo il tuo culo a casa se non si richiuse." I tried again, hummed a lullaby and opened my eyes. I drew my arm back for the pitch, ball in hand, and threw it with my entire strength. "Come è stato?"

"You boys got beat. Badly." I smirked and walked over to the screen, comparing mine and Danny's speeds. Only Danny seeing as he was my only real competition.

"All mine, methinks." I picked up the pile and counted. "20, 40, 60. Money, money, money. It's my rich girl's world."

"How on earth did you do that?" Adam asked surprised. I smirked as I pocketed my quickly earned $60 into my red Ed Hardy purse. I was a rich woman. I slid my purse back into my jeans and put my blouse on top of it.

"As I told him on the first day I met him, I used to play baseball. As well as basketball, rugby in London, used to run track, ex-gymnast and ex-cheerleader. I'm also a 3rd Dan black belt in Karate. Which means I can and will kick all your asses if I have to. Danny, we have to go. We have people to meet. Adios chicos." I grabbed my hot chocolate and yanked Danny out of the room. Danny crashed his lips onto mine and I surrendered myself into the kiss.

"You taste like Orange." I smiled, suddenly so shy and sheepish.

"C'mon, I need to call Toni and set up a little meeting, you are driving since I can't drive and drink." I smiled, holding up my cup. He took my hand in his and we walked to the car. I got out my Ed Hardy phone and dialled my brother Toni's number. "Toni, ho bisogno di un favore. Ho bisogno di chiedere a lei e la vostra squadra un paio didomande su D'Angelo Bianchi." Toni and Pri (Antonio and Primo) had gotten in contact with me after hearing bout Ma's funeral.

"Sì, certo, incontrarci nel parco solito in circa 10 minuti. Ho sentito incontro a lui. Ma chiunque può dire che non erano una banda ha colpito Nika." I gathered that dumbass. 7 years older than me and he's as thick as Angel sometimes. I motioned to Danny about the park and he started up the car.

"Lo so, Toni. Sto lavorando al caso. Oh, a proposito, sto arrivando con il mio ragazzo,Danny, te lo ricordi vero? Sarebbe stato sia Lee e me, oppure Lee e Don, mal'equipaggio non parlare con lei da quando lei è irlandese e Don non sarebbe alcun aiutoné dal momento che lui è irlandese troppo. Ma la parte italiana al quale la vostra squadradi Danny non dovrebbe avere un problema." At least I wouldn't be going on my own. That was a good thing.

"Cool, Nika. Ci vediamo allora." I hung the phone and slid it back into my pocket, smiling.

"So what's happening, Nika?" Danny asked, sexy sky blue eyes lighting up. Damnity damn.

"Well, we're meeting Toni and his crew at the park and they are, hopefully, going to give us some insight on what happened with the Vic." I smiled, really falling for his adorable expression. It was a silent drive to the park. But it was a content silence. We got out of the car and I gave Danny an out-of-the blue kiss that left him dazed. We walked into the park and straight into, what I assumed was Toni's crew.

"Bene, bene, ciò che una cosa po 'sexy sei. Cura di tornare al mio posto e mi permetta di darle i colpi della tua vita?" Ick, uh no thanks. He went to put his hand on my ass but I grabbed his wrist before he could try it.

"Mi fai schifo. Sto cercando Toni Carter. Lui qui o non è lui?" I let go of his wrist and he cradled it, rubbing where my nails had dug into his wrist. I walked past him, shooting him a death glare. "Rispondere alle domande maledetti ragazzi."

"Che cosa succede se non si vuole? E se vogliamo avere qualche divertimento con la prima?" I turned to the voice, noticing Danny was being surrounded.

"Ebbene, avevo appena camminare via allora, ritornare un altro giorno. Oppure avrei potuto fare solo questo." I punched him, breaking his jaw. "Non vorrei provare, stronzo."

"Perché, puttana poco." Excuse me? Oh hell no. He slapped me, his ring splitting my lip. What is it with people slapping me recently? Seriously! I clutched my lip and applied pressure to staunch the bleeding.

"Nika, che cosa diavolo sta succedendo?" Oh now, you come!

"Sei un po 'in ritardo Toni. Avrebbe apprezzato il vostro aiuto un po 'prima." I moaned at my second oldest brother.

"Stavamo smistamento fuori Toni. Sono venuti a cercarti. Lei ha detto di tenere i poliziottidi dosso e sono poliziotti." No shit asshole. Toni rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I can see that, Franco. But she's my sister and the dude is her boyfriend and they need our help with what happened with D'Angelo. So unless you want a assault on a police officer charge, lay off." Go Toni. Franco immediately looked apologetic.

"Go Toni. Finally grew a set." I smiled. He raised his eyebrow and I saw out of the corner of my eye that the boys had let go of Danny. "So D'Angelo was a runner."

"He weren't my runner, but he did get assigned to some of our boys and they had him, send messages, carry bombs from one place to another. That kinda thing. I wouldn't know." Course not Toni.

"Okay, so who had him yesterday at around 3am?" Toni thought bout it.

"Franco did and he had him run a message to somebody. The recipient never received it. He should have had it on him when you found him though." Franco Marella. Person of Interest.

"Interesting. Franco, who was the recipient?" Franco looked a bit anxious as he thought carefully about his answer. "Don't even start to lie to me Franco, or I will personally find your ass and beat it out of you." I heard a mumbled answer. "I can't hear you. Louder."

"Angelo Carter. Don Carter had a job for him and couldn't reach him via his phone or email, since it was too conspicuous. So Don Carter had me run him a message." I looked to Danny and to Toni anxiously. "I swear, honestly that's the truth I swear." I still couldn't get over the fact that Angel was in the IM, he seemed too- what's the word for it- 'innocent' for that kinda thing. And my brother is anything but innocent.

"Interesting, thanks boys. I'll call you Toni, if I need anything else. C'mon Danny. Let's get going." I checked the time on my phone as I got into the car, 3pm. Hmm, Lee would still be with Don and the lovely Irish community. They knew how to keep quiet bout things, I'll give 'em that. "We got plenty of time to spare, I suggest a halo marathon since you have yet to beat me." So we went back to Danny's apartment and played halo till somewhere round 6:30 with me winning the whole way through before the lack of sleep caught up with me and Danny suggested I go to bed. I kissed him goodnight, clicked my key with my Ed Hardy keychain into the lock, ran into my room, jumped on my comfy bed and got changed into my purple PJs. I fell asleep for the first time since Ma's funeral without a nightmare only just to be woken by my damn phone again! "Hello." It was about half 8 on my clock.

"Hey, Nikki, you haven't, by any chance, heard from Kaylee have you? She kinda stormed off earlier and I haven't heard from her." Wow, she really was getting pissed off with him. I am going to kill anyone who rings me again. Part from Angel, Danny or Lee, but still.

"Sorry, Don, canny say I have. But if I do, I'll call you. Laters, Don." I hung up before he could say anything else and called Lee but got her answering machine 3 times before I gave up, left a message on Angel's answering machine and went back to sleep. For like another half hour cuz I had a nightmare involving Lee, thank you Don, you absolute jackass. I grabbed my hoodie and went to camp out on the couch. I slept there for like another 3 hours which was good, but with a nightmare which seemed like hell which wasn't good. But I turned my phone off after I called Angel so I could get some sleep. It was thunder, which scares me even worse than heights ever did. Mainly it was cuz I was on the roof with Angel and Lee and the house got struck by lightning and it grazed my arm, I've been petrified ever since. Plus it was raining, fucking brilliant. I hate the rain, I always hated that but I was a Miami chick born to hate the rain and adore the sun. I pouted and saw a note on the table: Nika, going out with a couple friends, don't wait up. Lee xx. Interesante. Muy interesante. That's Spanish by the way. Not Italian. I looked to the window and it was bucketing down. So desperate times call for desperate measures. Time to go to work. I went into my room and brought in my lucky Ed Hardy tech, which was my Ipad, Notebook, USB with my lanyard and my extra lucky headphones. And yes, all Ed Hardy. I opened up my netbook, clicked in my headphones and opened up my Grooveshark account which has saved me countless times and to it I owe my ass. I clicked play on Train- Drive by. The song blasted through my headphones and I opened up my IPad. I opened up the database for all crimes and started getting to work. By the time Lee got up which was 9, I had people of interest and 2 hot chocolates ready and waiting. Hers was vanilla, just how her cafe makes it and mine being the orange. I had a sky blue open utility shirt, with a navy blue tank top underneath, grey skinny jeans and grey hi-tops with blue laces, blue Ed Hardy watch, yeah I wasn't kidding when I said Ed Hardy was my favourite brand. As usual a matching extension was added to the mix, today's was a bluey green going into a purpley colour.

"Wow, you're up before me. You feeling okay Nika?" Lee laughed at her own joke, feeling my forehead. I batted it away, rolling my eyes. I sat on the chairs facing into the kitchen with my head on my arms as I tried to get a nap in.

"Whatever, Lake. You're lucky I'm up at all. With this weather, my day aint off to a terrific start. Made you a Salted Lily while I was at it."

"How much sleep did you get last night?" She looked at me, seriously, sipping her Salted Lily.

"Bout fuck all. I get woken up by Don, asking where you were, the one time since Ma's funeral I get a good night's sleep, he calls me, and then the fucking thunder woke me up. I gave up after that and started to work on my theory. I gotta bring Mac up to date." I sipped my orange hot chocolate. I groaned as my phone went off again. "Can you get that, if its Don, tell him I am going to beat his ass for interrupting my sleep." She picked up my phone from the counter and showed me it was Danny. I smiled and took my phone, unlocking it and answering it. "Carter."

"Nika, we got another homicide, 35th street. I don't think you're gonna like it, either." Fucking brilliant.

"Ug, another thing to make my day even better, give us a half hour." I hung up the phone and sighed. "35th, we're back in Hell's Kitchen." I took my lanyard with my USB, slipped that over my neck, put my keys, phone and wallet in my pocket, hot chocolate in hand and walked out, Lee not far behind. We drove to 35th street, I put up my sky blue umbrella, I could tell Lee was getting worried, I could tell she thought I needed counselling, she could shove it. I have nightmares and I'm afraid of thunder. Not so bad. "Ug, rain." Lee laughed at my expense. I walked over to the body and my mouth dropped. "Primo." I looked to Lee with a look of disbelief. "Well, my day has gone from worse to freaking terrible."


	5. Chapter 5

~Kaylee~

I'd expected an argument when I woke up, but Niks was fine, well she looked like hell, but she had nothing to say except complain about Don waking her up. Which was fine by me. We got to the crime scene and ducked under the tape. The weather really was shit and I just wanted to be in bed. I wasn't hung over, I don't do hangovers, but I just wanted to relax. I saw Don see me and then make a beeline for me, but my attention was quickly drawn to Niks.

"Primo," She looked at me disbelievingly, I was confused until I looked down at the body. I couldn't believe it was Primo. "Well, my day had gone from worse to freaking terrible."

"Nikki babe I swear down on Ma Gabriella's grave we'll get the bastards that did this. We'll deal with it the Miami way." But Niks shook her head.

"Lee we bring'em in, no more deaths. We do this the right way." I looked at her like she'd suddenly gown an extra head, but Primo was her brother and she would get whatever justice she wanted.

"P.O.I's?"

"Four of them in my files in the car." I nodded and walked away Don following.

"Come on we need to put a stop to this A.S.A.P." I said jumping in his car I flicked through for the addresses and saw two names that made my heart stop. "The places are past our apartments you can drop me off and I can get my car."

"Lee these guys are killing people left right and centre I don't think,"

"No Don, we split up we cover more ground quicker. I can take care of myself." He set off to our apartments as my phone beeped. It was Niks, she was scared for Angel as he wasn't just in the IM, but was a don, fucking great.

Twenty minutes later I was pulling up outside a rundown apartment building in Hells Kitchen. I didn't want to do this. I could read people with the best of them and they both seemed like genuine nice guys. I walked up to the 5th floor. Maybe I should call Don get him to do this, but I knew I wouldn't call him. I breathed deeply and knocked on the door. A moment later Connor opened the door.

"Well if it isn't the little firecracker. I didn't say last night, but you do pretty well in a bar fight." I was trying to be professional, but I couldn't keep the smile that crept on to my face. "Come on in, mind the rubbish though." I walked in and could feel the detective in me coming back out.

"Look Connor,"

"Lt Detective, what you doing here? Couldn't wait for me to call huh?" He smirked coming from the bathroom in only a towel. I averted my gaze and looked at Connor who was at least dressed.

"Hi, guys look…I'm here on police business…" I shifted uneasily feeling both their gazes on me. "One of the CSI's put you two as persons of interest in these religious/mafia killings."

"So what ya've come to arrest us?" Connor asked suspiciously. I held my hands out defensively.

"No, no, no I don't that's why I'm here on my own. Last night you were both with me, you couldn't have done it."

"So why come at all?" Murphy asked.

"I had to, persons of interest all need to be checked out. And if I didn't, I think Niks would kill me seen as it was her brother killed last night." The brothers looked between each other.

"A cop was killed?" Connor asked shocked.

"No he's mafia, but" I stopped as my cell went. "Lt Lake,"

"Lake we got another body, but we think we got two sets of killers." It was Mac.

"Two sets? How the fuck is that possible? Two copy cats?"

"Copy cats?"

"Niks was on her way to tell you when we got the call…about Primo. But we locked these guys up on one of our first cases down in Miami. Running round killing guys, two bullets back of the head, coins over the eyes and arms crossed as if in a casket."

"Right well what have you got?" I looked up at Connor and Murphy they couldn't have done it they were with me till 2am.

"Nothing much the guys I'm talking with seem like a bust. Got nothing on them or to go by, except they're new to the area and had a run in with the Russian mafia back in Boston."

"OK Lake, but have they got an alibi for 1.30 am?"

"Yes."

"Well then that rules them out of Primo's killing, right you get anything more then call I want to be kept up to date with this."

"You got it boss." I ended the call. "Well you definitely didn't do it. You were with me till 2am."

"Well that's good to know. So aren't you supposed to come in pairs for this kinda thing?" Connor asked curiously as Murphy walked off to the bedroom to change.

"Yeah, but I saw you're names and I didn't want Don coming over the second he caught whiff that I know you two remotely then he'd be like a dog with a bone. Nice to see you clothed." I smirked as Murphy walked out pulling a shirt over his head.

"Oh you know you want to see the full package." He winked. I laughed, but stopped at loud authoritative knocking on the door. My hand just automatically reached for my gun.

"Lee you in there?" I rolled my eyes and dropped my hand from my gun.

"Jeez Louise give me a damn break."

"That Don?" Murphy asked and I nodded. "Maybe you should answer it." Again I nodded and walked over opening the door.

"Lee you ok? The other guys weren't at their apartments and I thought I best check on you." I felt like a child.

"Do I look like a damn 5 year old? Trom stop análaithe síos mo mhuineál." Don went to come back at me, but my cell rang again. "Lake." I growled out.

"Kaylee bambino, you gotta help… chiudere quella cazzo di bocca…Lee those fucked up killers are at my place. Lee I don't wanna die." He hadn't even finished speaking as I bolted from the room.

"Angel I'm coming!"

"LEE WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"Those bastards are after Angel!" I hollered taking the stairs three at a time and colliding through the lobby doors. I jumped in my car and switched on the lights. If those bastards were still in the building then I'd get them, but then Niks wanted them arrested not dead so I switched on the siren. I weaved through traffic like a mad woman I screeched to halt five minutes later lights flashing sirens still blaring and ran from my car I pulled out my gun as I burst into the lobby. Angel's apartment was on the second floor. I reached it trying to stay calm. The door was already kicked in and the first thing I saw was a body on the floor executed the same way as the other three bodies. But I could tell it wasn't Angel. I moved into the apartment slowly stepping into each room carefully. I found two more bodies all killed the same way, but none were Angel and the killers had already fled.

"Angel!" If he was a don for the IM there was bound to be some hidden place.

"Lee?" He came out of the bedroom looking like a scared lamb. I quickly ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"You ok?"

"I am now you're here Lee, I thought…" He choked up and I felt wetness through my shirt.

"It's ok Angel, I won't let them take you. You're staying with me and Niks till this is over, you'll have to leave everything for CSI to check. You can buy some new stuff and crash with us." As I held him all I could think was 'yes it isn't Connor and Murphy' then Don barged in.

"Lee Christ what the hell?" He shouted taking in the carnage in the room.

"I didn't kill anyone, it was those killers again. Angel did you see their faces?" He shook his head and held on just that bit tighter. As we walked out of the building we were met by Niks who threw herself at Angel and began to speak rapidly in Italian. I didn't even try to understand what was being said. My cell went again and I was ready to throw it against the wall.

"Lake!" I snapped.

"Everything ok? That guy alive?" It was Murphy and I felt a smile grace my face at his slight concern.

"Yes he is thanks for asking. He'll be even better once I get hold of the guys doing it."

"You'll get them. So how about dinner tonight?" That caught me completely off guard, but I smiled a meal with Murphy…a date even.

"Sure I clock off at 7 meet you at yours at 8?"

"Sounds like a plan Lt Detective." Then he hung up. Angel was safe for now and I had a date with a very fine Irish man. My day was getting better.


	6. Chapter 6

~Niks~

After Lee went to the car and grabbed the POI files, I couldn't take my eyes off of Primo. I was so royally fucked. "Nika." I looked up from Primo to see Danny, a look of concern washed over his handsome face. "You sure, you still wanna work this case?" I nodded, my gaze flickering back to my oldest brother. "You know you're at risk too, right? You're a Mafia Daughter, they could go after you too." Christ, I hadn't thought of that.

"I'm not really bothered about that though. They killed my brother and although he's a bit of a mafia thug, he's still a good man and deserves justice, same as any other dude who drops dead on these streets. But we're going to do this the NYC way. Arrest the fuckers and not kill them. Much as I want to. It's one thing to target a mafia, specially the Italian and especially in NYC but when there's two of you. Well, Karma's got to come round and bite their asses. Being a vigilante don't pay in this world. They gotta make a mistake soon. Then we take them and beat their asses." Danny put his arms around me and for the first time in a while I actually felt safe. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. I moaned inwardly as my phone rang. I could smash it against the wall right bout now, but I didn't have the strength or the energy right now. I pulled myself away from Danny to answer. It was Toni. "Hello." Danny walked over to me, obviously- in my opinion lost without me, which I find bloody adorable.

"Nika, this may be the last time I can call you while all this shit is happening." If there is a god, he must love fucking with me. Cuz bad shit just loves to happen to me. "It seems the killers are tracking the Carters down and it looks like I'm going to be next. Dad said to make sure you and Angel are okay. Look, keep an eye on Angel, he tends to be a bit careless when it comes to these things. Look I better go." And with that he hung up the phone. Great now I have to babysit my 2 year older 'responisble' brother. What fuckery. I swear, with the crappy weather, the jumpyness of myself due to the thunder and the nightmares, I was just about ready to karate-whoop something or someone. Thunder crashed and I jumped out of my skin. I clutched onto Danny's shirt, putting my head on his arm. "You okay?"

"Scared as hell of thunderstorms. Gave me a scar when I was 5. " I showed him a faint scar on my left forearm opposite my infamous 'Italian Lovin' tat which drives the boys krazy. "Scarred me for life, literally." I jumped again as another boom of thunder sounded.

"Carter." Mac called. I detached myself from Danny, cowering under my umbrella and walked over to Primo, Jo and Mac. My gaze never leaving Primo as I came over.

"You okay, Nikki?" Jo asked, concerned, I looked up from Primo and smiled weakly, and I mean weakly. "uh-huh." I couldn't even convince myself let alone Jo.

"He has an tattoo, but the phrase is in Italian. Can you translate?" Mac asked, getting up from leaning over Primo. I shot him a really look.

"Of course. Quando qualcosa va storto, cercare tra le righe e seguite il vostro intestino. Se questo non funziona, bene, diventare un detective. In questo modo si può picchiare la gente per il bene della giustizia. _When something goes wrong, look between the lines and follow your gut. If that don't work, well, become a detective. That way you can beat people up for the sake of Justice_. Always had a funky sense of humour. Hang on a minute. What is this?" I lifted up his sleeve and saw a four digit code as a tattoo. 1-4-6-5. "Well, I'll be damned." I looked at his shoes and sat the infamous Carter insignia. I lifted up his left shoe sole and saw the secret compartment slightly open. "Thank you Aunt Arietta." I smiled. Aunt Arietta and Uncle Gio own a shoe company and all our custom shoes had a secret compartment inside which we would often use to hide things, very well I might add. I slid open the compartment and took out the folded piece of paper that was inside.

_Ciò che è italiano significano parole italiane. Pulcini italiani significa bad ass pulcini, guarda la mia sorella Nikki. La vita Mobster italiano non è per me e so che non è possibile correggere gli errori che ho fatto. Le offerte ingannevoli della droga e gli omicidi che ho commesso. Voglio uscire. Voglio una vita normale. Kiss my ass se non ti piace._

_Primo Franco Carter_

"What's it say?" Asked Mac, looking over my shoulder.

"He wanted out of the Italian Mafia. He was probably taking it to the NYC Don. Dad would've killed him." I whispered the last part as it was no lie. It's happened before and Primo was risking his own life. It wasn't some fucked up drug deal or gang war. No he just got murdered by yet some other copycat. Brilliant. Angel's gonna break down and maybe kill me while he's at it. I read over the letter again, my gaze switching from the letter to Primo. I heard the constant ring of Mac's phone behind me. I pouted as thunder clapped above me. It reminded me of the day me, Angel and lee were chilling on the roof of my Miami house when lightning struck my arm. I haven't been on the roof in a storm ever since. Hell, I wouldn't leave my room if I could help it.

"Carter, we got another body. Same MO as Primo and D'Angelo." Bloody brilliant, ain't it? "You coming?"

"Um, I think I'll stick with Danny and work on Primo. I'll catch up on it later. " I looked to Danny who had a reassuring look on his face. Gotta love a man with charm and a good heart of course. I could hear Mac's footsteps move further away from me.

"Nikki, you sure you're okay?" Jo asked kneeling down next to me. I turned to look at Jo and smiled reassuringly, trying to get yet another person's worried ass off my case. I mean, don't get me wrong I love the attention and that people care but I deal with things better on my own. I always have done. I nodded. "Okay." Nope, she is still not convinced. Damn. I sighed as my phone went off with Angel's ringtone- which just happened to be Outta Here by Esmee Denters. I unlocked my IPhone and answered. "Angel, love what is it?"

"_Nikita, sono loro cazzo demente come assassini inferno. Niks, devi aiutarmi. Sono dietro di me. Nik, non voglio morire_

." He didn't even finish the first sentence, before I shot up from my position, track-sprinted my way to mine and Lee's car. I started the car and drove like a bat out of hell to his apartment block.

"Angel, fidarsi di me su questo, io sia dannato se ti lascio ho salvato prima e io non sono di certo intenzione di fermarsi ora. Aspetta." I reached his apartment block to see Angel with Lee and Don. I forgot bout them for a moment and sprinted to my brother who was crying. "Angel, stai bene? Non stai male, sei? Dannazione, Angel hai paura la merda che vivonofuori di me. Tu non stai lasciando il nostro appartamento, okay? Tu rimani con noi. Si può dormire nella mia stanza. Dannazione. Sh, sh sh. Calmati, è tutto a posto ora. Sei al sicuro ora. Proprio quando Toni mi ha detto di prendersi cura di voi, questo accade. Sh sh sh." I calmed my brother as he sobbed into my shoulder.

_Belle sogni, il mio bambino, attendere_

_Poco oltre la Porta Slumber;_

_Vieni, sogni,_

_Vieni bambino, vieni;_

_Vieni, sogni,_

_Vieni bambino, vieni._

I sung the lullaby quietly into his ear. It calmed him down some as Ma used to sing it to us when we were younger to make us go to sleep. I know it probably wasn't helping him to make him think of Ma, but only that would calm him down. I took him to mine and Lee's car and put him in. Lee got in our car and she drove to the apartments, I fell asleep on Angel's shoulder before we even started to move. It wasn't that bad of a dream. Just something about the day I got my lightning scar. Which is Lollipops and sugarcanes compared to the other nightmares. I could tell I was murmuring something in my sleep.

"Nika. " I heard Lee call me, shaking me awake. "Nika, wake up, we're home." My eyes fluttered open and I looked around to see my brother standing behind Lee with Don looking scared as hell. I got out of the car. Don walked in with Lee behind me and Angel. We left Lee and Don to talk as we walked straight into the apartment.

"Vuoi qualcosa da bere?" I asked my brother, walking straight into the kitchen to make me and Lee our hot chocolates. He nodded taking a sit in the chair I was in this morning. I pulled out 3 cups and started making 3 hot chocolates. 1 orange, 1 vanilla and the other mint. Bout ten minutes later, the hot chocolates were done and Lee had just come back in. I gave Angel his hot chocolate and went into my room. I grabbed one of my guys baseball t-shirts and guys tracks. I wear guys stuff when I'm ill. I dress how I feel. Its a thing. "Just sleep in this tonight and we'll get you some stuff tomorrow. You can sleep in my room. I'll camp on the couch. "

"You sure Nika?" Lee asked, bouncing out of her trance. I nodded defiantly.

"I sleep best when I'm on my couch. I just need to get changed first." I went back into my room to get changed into my Cookie Monster get up. Blue tank top, blue checked shorts and my Cookie Monster Hoodie. It helped me sleep. Bout a couple hours later at like 10pm we were all asleep, with Lee in her room, Angel in mine and me on the couch. I tossed and turned like before, trying not to scream as I experienced one of the worst nightmares I'd had for a while. Erik. And it wasn't a nice one. But then again, when was anything related to my ex-boyfriend nice? No, this was the r-r-rape. When he kidnapped me, Jake, Freya and Lara, he had taken me away from the others and r-raped me. Nothing I could do to stop it. Lee don't know. But I'm probably going to have to tell her sooner or later. It'd make her feel even more guilty. I woke up the next morning abruptly. I found Lee in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. Now I could tell something bad was up. She rarely ever had a coffee in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

~Kaylee~

"Nika." I said shaking her awake. "Nika, wake up, we're home." She got out of the car, her and Angel heading straight to the apartment.

"Lee we need to talk." Don said still a little freaked by what had happened.

"No we don't. I have to go in and make sure my two best friends don't do some crazy shit and keep them together before it gets the better of them." I told him about to walk away.

"Lee what happened? We were good."

"Yeah well I can't deal with controlling or patronising men. I don't need watching, I am capable of looking after myself." Before he could respond I walked off to my apartment. I walked into the smell of hot chocolate. I grabbed mine as Niks passed one to Angel and then went to her room. Angel just sat there and I didn't know what to do, I thought about cancelling with Murphy, but I couldn't do that sitting round here would drive me insane. As Niks came back in and handed Angel some clothes I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Just sleep in this tonight and we'll get you some stuff tomorrow. You can sleep in my room. I'll camp on the couch. "

"You sure Nika?" I asked as that would make it hard for me to leave and meet Murphy.

"I sleep best when I'm on my couch. I just need to get changed first." She went to get changed and came back out ushering Angel to her room as I got up and went to mine. I felt kinda bad that I was just going to go out, but I needed a break and a distraction and Murphy MacManus was just that. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and curled it letting some bangs hang loose. I decided to go casual wearing some black skinnies, a white floaty top cinched in with a tan waist belt, tan knee high wedge boots and my favourite Iron Fist clutch bag. I wasn't sure how I'd get past Niks, but then I remembered the fire escape outside my window. I grabbed my phone throwing it in my clutch. I pushed up my window and stepped out on to the fire escape. A few seconds later I hit the pavement feeling smug as ever that I had got out without incident.

I climbed out of the cab at 5 minutes to 8 and walked up the steps to their apartment building. I climbed the stairs the lift out of order and knocked on the door Connor opening it again.

"Hey come on in, I don't think Murphy was expecting you yet." He laughed as Murphy came out with a beer in hand from the kitchen.

"And why's that? I said I'd be here for 8." I asked a little puzzled.

"Cos women take forever to get ready an hour is never long enough for them to get changed and to get to where ever it is they're going." Murphy supplied.

"Well I'm not every woman I say I'm going to be somewhere I'm going to be either early or on time. You got one of those for me?" I asked pointing to the beer in Murphy's hand. He smirked and walked back the way he came.

"So where are you two going ta-night?" Connor asked making conversation.

"I was thinking meal and then to a bar?"

"Sounds good to me Lt Detective." Murphy said coming out with a beer for me.

"You know I have a name right?"

"Yeah it's Kaylee or Lee, I just wondered how long till you got annoyed by Lt Detective." I laughed if I'd known I'd have put up with it till he got bored.

"So Connor what you doing while we go out?" I asked, if Niks wasn't with Danny and this whole thing with the copycats wasn't happening I'd have gotten Niks with Connor in a heartbeat.

"I dunno if I say calling a hooker will you arrest me?" He laughed. "Nah I kid, drink a few more beers and watch TV not much else ta do."

After we finished our beer we headed out. Murphy to my surprise offering me his arm which I graciously took. I didn't think he was the kind of guy to go for a full on fancy restaurant and that wasn't for me either so I think I surprised him when I walked towards 1, 2, 3 Burger Shot Beer. The place had cheap food and a great range of alcoholic drinks all at reasonable prices. We laughed and joked, he told me about moving to Ireland with his brother and their da when they found out he was still alive. That they came back as they missed it here. I told him about growing up in Miami and how much Niks and Angel meant to me.

"And these religious killings if they hadn't have killed Primo and targeted Angel I personally wouldn't have a problem with them. They're killing criminals and me and Niks were not above that in Miami, we killed a few guys in self-defence."

"So you two are pretty bad ass then?" I laughed.

"I can scrap with the best, but Niks is the black belt. I'm good with truths, my photographic memory helps with that though."

"I bet you've been using that to see me in just a towel." He smirked.

"Oh well it must sadden you to know I never thought about it." I smiled mischievously. We teased and flirted the night away. We caught a cab back to my apartment at around midnight.

"I enjoyed tonight Murphy." I told him as I stood at the top of the stairs with him.

"Good care to show how much?" I smiled at the playful glint in his eyes and stepped closer to him. I leaned up slowly and pressed my lips to his. His arm slipped round my waist pressing me to him as my arms snaked up to link behind his neck. I stopped to breath feeling a little high.

"That much." I breathed. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Well I guess next we'll do more and the see how much you enjoyed it next time." He kissed me again quickly before pulling away, slapping my ass. "Night Kaylee." He smiled.

"Night Murphy." I stepped into the lobby waving as he got back in the cab. Once the cab was out of sight I walked back out and to the fire escape. I changed quickly and got into bed feeling as though nothing could bring me down from my high. But I was wrong as I woke at 7 am, my body shaking, my heart racing. It had been years since I'd a nightmare. Erik's cold hands touching me, forcing himself upon me. He'd tricked me, I was naïve to think that he would so willingly take me to where he held my friends. But I followed him on my own. Only to be raped by him. I fought for all I was worth, but couldn't get free of him. I didn't however give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream and plead for him to stop. I fought him silently and when I couldn't get free he raped me as I silently cried. I was awake now no way of getting back to sleep today. I rolled to my side pulling my IPod from my bedside, slipping in my ear buds in and turning on my angry playlist. Trust me it works. Monster by Skillet, Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold, Meaning of Life and Down with the Sickness by Disturbed among the songs on this particular playlist filtered through my head phones. At nine I'd finally had enough. I dressed for comfort I didn't care that I had work, I would go out in my jeans and hoodie and if they didn't like it then tough shit. I walked out of my room Niks still asleep on the sofa, I pulled up her blanket around her and walked into the kitchen. I needed a coffee, something to wake me up, so I could shake off how I felt.

"Hey Lee you ok?" Niks yawned walking into the kitchen. I slapped a smile on my face.

"Yeah, just didn't get much sleep last night." She looked at me to elaborate. "I was worried about Angel." That satisfied her for now. I would eventually have to tell her, but for now it could wait. "How about you? You look as rough as I feel." I laughed softly.

"Same, and Primo and Tony. We need to get these bastards Lee." I nodded.

"We will Niks, I promise." A knock on the door sounded the arrival of the patrol unit that would be watching Angel through the day as we worked.

"Angel, dathúil." I whispered as I pushed into Niks room.

"Hey bella signora," I smiled seeing him sat on Niks bed in the corner. I climbed on and sat next to him.

"You're going to be ok Angel, we, I won't let them get you. I promise you'll be safe." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "We gotta go to work and catch these bastards."

"I know Lee just be careful and watch out for Niks."

"I always do." I smiled and walked out blowing a kiss as I went. All morning all I did was hit the street, back and forth nothing knew coming to light. I avoided Don like the plague and knew he'd go running to Niks for help. I'd just gone to the corner store and got nothing, no surprise there when my cell rang.

"Hey Kaylee." I smiled I loved the way my name rolled off of Murphy's tongue.

"Hey to you to Murphy, what can I do for you?"

"Well you could turn round." I frowned puzzled, but turned round coming face to face with him. I ended the call.

"Hey what are you doing? Stalking me?" I laughed.

"Oh you caught me. No I was coming out of the store and saw you. It's about your lunch hour isn't it?" I checked the time.

"I do believe it is. Do you have something in mind?"

"Yeah come on." He held his arm out for me. But my cell rang again. I groaned inwardly. Pressed a little kiss to Murphy's lips and stepped back from him.

"Lake," I said impatiently.

"Lee where are you? Are you ok? You safe?" It was Angel and he sounded hysterical.

"Angel? What? I'm fine has something happened? Are you crying?"

"They said if I don't give myself up to them they'll hurt who I love. And that's you and Nika." He sobbed, I hadn't heard him this upset since his Ma's funeral.

"Angel I pro…" But my words were cut off as a van screeched up beside me. I knew what was happening. I dropped my cell reaching for my gun as I turned someone's hand clamping on my shoulder. Murphy coming towards me in what felt like slow motion. I brought my arm forward to elbow the man who had me in the gut only for something sharp to pierce my neck. The world began to spin, my limbs going numb. Murphy reached out to grab me only for an arm to snake out and hit him square in the face. Then darkness took me.


	8. Chapter 8

~Niks~

I was not in the mood for anything today. Once the patrol arrived, I set Angel up with movies, games and everything I could to keep him entertained. I gave him my laptop and IPad to borrow as well. Couldn't say he was going to be bored. Once he was in the living room, I changed from my pjs. I could not be asked for dressing up today. No highlights, no fancy work clothes. Time for comfort. If it got me cautioned or whatever, so the fuck be it. I put on a plain black tank top, a black guitar rib cage hoodie, dark wash bootcut jeans, black buckled combats and a black skull hair tie up. I tied up my hair, slid on my black fingerless leather gloves and clipped my badge to my hip. I put my gun in the waistband of my jeans. I couldn't be asked for all the fancy schmancy shit. I walked out yawning. I grabbed a Cherry Coke from the fridge and said goodbye to Angel, telling him and the officers to call me or Lee if anything goes wrong, god forbid. I knew Danny left already as I told him before if I don't knock on your door by 10am, leave without me because I'm probably sleeping. It was now about half 10. I caught a cab to work and trodded in. I got straight to work and tried not to talk to people. That was until I had Danny tell me that Mac wanted me in his office. Fucking brilliant that is. I jumped as someone touched my shoulder. "Hey, it's only me." Well 'only me' frightened the living shits out of me. "Why so jumpy?" Long story.

"Ug, just something that happened with Angel yesterday and its put me on edge." Of a cliff. And that's only half of it. "You wanna tell me why you're just standing there, I know I'm gorgeous but I do have work to do." I smiled, going back to work as best I could with Sexy Dude in my way.

"Mac wants you in his office." I groaned inwardly. Brilliant. Bloody fucking brilliant.

"I'll be there in a sec. Just let me finish this." He waited a few minutes before yanking my wrist and taking me to Mac's office. "Dude that wrist is sensitive. Hey Mac. Danny said you wanted to see me." He motioned for me to come in. "So, what's up?" I asked, smacking on a fake smile.

"Carter, I'm taking you off the case." What the sexy Daryl Dixon? I love the Walking Dead too, what do ya know? My mouth dropped. "You are a walking target. The killers are targeting mafia thugs and they ended up killing your brother. You're a mafia daughter, they could target you next." You don't think I know that Mac?

"What in the name of Supernatural? You have got to be kidding me! Oh wow. I work with risks, you know that right? I embrace them. I've been shot by the IM, I've been shot 3 times, two have put me in a coma, I've been electrocuted, kidnapped, I've had pretty much everything terrible done to me except been killed. Risks are a part of this job. You have to accept them. I got used to them. I'm not coming off this case, Mac. You have my word for it." With that, I stormed right out. I went to my locker and grabbed my coke and headphones and went to sit in the break room again. I slid my jewelled Iphone 4 out of my pocket and laid it on the table. I plugged in my headphones and clicked open my music. I would listen to anything that fitted my mood. So right now was a mix between Pissed off and down right creeped out. So I clicked on my pissed off playlist. Throwing Gravity- The Inside, How a heart breaks- Rob Thomas, Impossible by Shontelle and Ignorance by Paramore were the most listened to on this playlist, mostly because they were awesome songs. I scowled as my music got interrupted by someone phoning me. Don. Damn him. I rejected him, I was not in the mood for his emotional bullshit when he should be a man and say something to Lee. Dude, confront the girl, she aint gon' kill you. Well she might, depends on what's happened. I scowled again when my music was interrupted again and I almost pressed the reject button when I saw Angel's picture. I took out my headphones and accepted the call. "Angel, what's wrong?" I asked, worry evident in my voice. There is no to the hell no way that those dicks will get my brother, over my rotting corpse.

"Nika, where are you, you're not hurt are you?" God he sounded hysterical. Screw work right now. Family is more important. Especially when it comes to my older brother.

"Angel, calm down, hon, I'm coming home, I'm unhurt, just a little tired. " I grabbed my headphones and my coke and walked out of the room. Making my way to the lift.

"God, hell, Nika, please, come quick." As sweet as he sounded, the hurt in his voice broke my heart, as I hailed a cab to the apartments.

"Angel, first things first, calm down. I'm outside the apartments as of right now. Okay. Calm down. Take a few deep breaths. Okay, I'ma be up in a minute. Just keep breathing brother." Who am I, Hulk Hogan? Ug, I really should listen to my own advice. I ran up to the building and decided to take the fire escape. It was quicker and would save me time on fumbling with the damn keys. I climbed up and slid open the window. I climbed in my best friends room and took in all the college pictures blu-tac'd onto the wall. Ones from college, ones from Miami, a couple of the NYC team as well. I was drawn to one on her bedside table. It was picture of me, Lee and Angel, covered in paint and grinning like maniacs. We were painting mine and Lee's rooms that day when we moved into our apartment about 3 years ago. This was before all the shit with Erik happened and Angel got transferred to Tampa. I remembered my brother in the next room and walked out. I frowned in confusion as he wasn't there. "Angel!" I shouted. I opened the door to my room and found him in there, clutching one of my old teddies. I mean this thing was old. Like since I was 3 and I'm 27 now. So 24 years I had that thing. He was sobbing his poor heart out as well. "Angel." I whispered. I climbed onto my bed and shook him gently. He sat up suddenly and hugged me, squeezing the hell out of me. "Sh sh sh sh. I'm here now, what's wrong?" Angel took a deep breath and let go. He showed me his phone and opened up his texts.

From: Unknown

_Give yourself up Carter. We know about Kaylee and Nicola. Give yourself up and they won't get hurt. Don't- well I'm sure you can figure this one out for yourself._

"Angel, don't worry, yeah. They're not going to hurt you. Or me and Lee. I promise you. You warned Lee, yeah?" Angel nodded. "And was she okay?" Nod again. "See, they're playing with ya Angel. And because of what's happened, you're letting it get to you. Calm down, take a deep breath and chill. Okay?" Nod once more. I turned away from my brother as my phone started ringing. "Carter."

"It's Jo. Lee's been kidnapped." Chick saying the what now? I took the phone away from my mouth and signalled to Angel that I had to go. He nodded and went back to laying on my bed as I walked out of my room and through the main door.

"Oh hell, what you guys got so far and where am I meeting you?" Time to take action. Time to go into total badassery mode.

"I just called to let you know- "

"Yeah, well, too bad, now I'm pissed off. They murdered Primo, they threatened Angel and now they kidnapped Lee. Hell to the no am I just going to sit on my tush like nothing's happening. Y'all got another thing coming. Now where am I meeting you?" I am not to be messed with right now. This is Ultimate Pissed Off Nikki. Time to die bitches.

"Corner store just off Lexington." Jo hung the call and I directed the cab to take me to the scene of the crime. I stormed out of the cab and over to Mac and Jo.

"I thought I told you, you were off this case." Mac said, getting slightly pissed at me.

"And I told you, no way in hell Jose. I wouldn't even try to piss me off more right now, Mac. Because I am about half an inch from screwing the politics and going on a hunting mission myself. If you wanna compare my job to my friends and family. Well fire me. I always go for friends and family." I stormed over to some of the witnesses.

"You got told." Jo answered, after I walked off. I could sense Mac's glare shutting her up. All I got was van, Lee in. So nada. Until I noticed one of the person's of interest. Murphy MacManus. I walked over to him before Don could.

"Detective Carter. " I held out my hand to shake, trying to keep this as professional as possible. Dude shook my hand smiling.

"Murphy MacManus. I was with Lee when she got taken." Helpful.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked, trying not to blow. Especially on the fact that Lee was hanging out with a person of interest in a murder case.

"She was on the phone ta someone named Angel before she got taken. By the sound of it, he was pretty hysterical. You aren't Niks, Lee's friend are ya?" I nodded, solemnly.

"Nikki Carter, I've known her since I was born so she's pretty protective of me and my brother Angel. Don't take this the wrong way but how do you know Lee?" I asked, trying to keep my big mouth shut on the fact that I was the one who put him on the persons of interest list for D'Angelo's murder.

"I met her in O'Flaherty's Ale house in Hell's Kitchen. Asked her out on a date." Chica couldn't even tell me. Goddamnit.

"Well that answered my question, did you get a look at the person who took her?" I noticed he had a purple bruise on his jaw. He shook his head.

"Do ya think it's got anything ta do with ta murders that's been hap'ning?" I nodded. What am I doing, telling him everything? If Lee can trust him, then so can I. But then again, that's what happened with Erik and look how that turned out. Bollocking us even from the grave.

"The second victim was my brother, Primo. Then my brother Angel almost got killed yesterday, and just before I came here, he got a threat saying if he didn't give himself up, that me and/or Lee would be hurt. My brother is extremely protective over me and Lee, so he called her earlier to warn her and that's probably when she got kidnapped. It also explains why, a bargaining chip. Using Lee to get to Angel." He just stood there, listening. He's definitely a good listener and not a bad-looking one either. He's actually quite badass looking. Damn it Carter! Stop! I had a feeling I was going to have to use my knife which was hidden in the sole of my boot. Time to show off my badassery.


	9. Chapter 9

~Kaylee~

I slowly woke up with the worse hangover in the world. I hadn't a fucking clue what time I started drinking, but I must have drank hard. My limbs felt so heavy.

"Hey I think the bitch is awake." I heard one guy say then footsteps.

"Hey lady, time to wake up." Then cold water was poured over me. I sat up gasping. I was handcuffed in the front, but other than that I was free.

"You little fuck are dead!" I shouted taking deep breaths as I tried to focus on the men in front of me. I remembered Angel's phone call. He was warning me that these copycats had threatened me and Niks. I was with Murphy, he tried to help, but got punched for his trouble. So these were the assholes that had kidnapped me, well at least I wasn't actually hungover.

"Now you're awake you're going to tell that little friend of yours to come to us." I responded by spitting in the guy's face as he crouched in front of me.

"Dul go dtí fucking ifreann!" He slapped me across the face.

"Speak in a language we understand. And do that again I'll cut your tongue out." He threatened, I smirked.

"Then how do you intend for me to tell Angel to hand himself over dumb ass." That just got me another slap. The other guy grabbed a cell dialled a number and passed it to Mr Slap Happy.

"Angelo, we have your little girlfriend so I suggest you hand yourself over to us." I couldn't hear what Angel told them, but the guy pressed the phone to my ear I knew Angel would be freaking out I could only hope that Niks was with him or he would do something really fucking stupid. Angel must have asked for confirmation of me being alive still. "Speak bitch."

"Angel you hand yourself over and I'll kill you myself!" I shouted. This time the other guy kicked me in the gut.

"Kaylee!" I heard Angel scream as groaned.

"Wow bitch that the best you got?" I laughed sitting back up on my knees. The guy continued to talk to Angel. "Angel tell Niks she owes me fifty! I got kidnapped first!" I shouted laughing like a crazy woman the man by me backing away a little. Just like I wanted. I swung my leg round taking the guy down his head bouncing off the floor with a sickening thud. I shot up on to my feet the guy on the phone dropping his cell as I ran. I barrelled into him and sprinted for the door. I reached it turning the handle as a gun went off. I dropped to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

~Niks~

I groaned as my phone went off again. I excused myself from talking to Murphy, gave him my card, telling him to call me should he want to join the search and answered the damn phone. "Carter." I was about one smartass comment from black and blueing someone. We had no leads and my best friend of 27 fucking years is fucking missing.

"Why didn't you tell me that Angel almost got killed and Lee was kidnapped?" Really? Ug! For god's fucking sake!

"Because, I don't need anyone's dead ass on my conscience that's fucking why! I didn't tell you for good fucking reasons! Just fucking deal with it Danny. I have a lot of things on my mind, I don't need nobody playing the fucking hero and trying to sort them out. Cuz it is damn impossible, no one, not even Lee knows everything, so I don't see why I should spill everything to you, when I've known you for 2 months and Lee for 27 years. "

"Well maybe we shouldn't be together, we're done Nicola." Brilliant.

"Good. Now maybe I can have a clearer head for searching for my best friend. See ya around Daniel." I hung up the call and screeched through gritted teeth. I thought about chucking my phone at the ground but remembered I would need it for Angel's sake. Speaking of Angel... Aha! I had just thought of a brilliant idea! I called my brother and smirked at my plan. Good bye New York Police Work and holla holla good ol' Miami technology. "Angel!"

"Nika, you gotta get here or I swear I'ma start killing people." That was all I needed as I hailed a cab to the apartments. As I got in I saw that Messer was watching me with a sad look. His fault. I ignored it as I instructed the driver where to go and to step on it.

"Angel, I'm on my way. Stay calm, deep breaths and don't kill anyone before I get there. Don't do anything stupid." I hung up the call as we reached the apartments. I paid the driver and got out. Just then my phone rang. "Carter."

"Nikki, me and ma brother want ta help. What can we do?" Sweet, we get some badass back up.

"Come to mine and Lee's apartment. I'm assuming you know where that is Murphy." I hung up the call and climbed the fire escape to the apartment. Climbing through the window was a synch. I opened Lee's door and walked in to my brother pacing like hell. "Angel, calm down, stop pacing and show me what the hell is wrong." He stopped and chucked me his phone and went straight back to pacing. It was some fucked up text: Nicola's next... my brother is such a paranoid ass. Anyway, I put his phone on the coffee table and went into my room, pushing open my awesome door. I had a big treasure chest at the end of my bed like in the Harry Potter movies and in said chest was old stuff. Laptops with special software, previous case notes (Lee don't and won't know about that though.), old college photos, some tragic attempts of song and story writing, you get the point. I got out two of my old Miami laptops with 2 different pieces of software loaded onto them and took them into the living room and laid them both on the table. A purple one had tracker software and the other a blue one had wiretap software. The one that had the tracker software would be able to track Lee within minutes. Me and her both had a tracker injected into us after the second time we got kidnapped. Hers in the back of her neck and she knows where mine is. I don't. The other would tap into Angel's phone and because the assholes threatening him would most likely ring him up again to rub it in that they have Lee and they're looking for me. Well they can keep looking for my gorgeous Italian ass cuz they won't find me. I connected Angel's phone to the blue laptop opened the software, it electronically put a tap on his phone. Angel had finally stopped with the pacing and sat down next to me on the couch, muttering something about this, that and the other. While the laptop did its thing, I used the purple laptop and entered the software which would lead us to Lee. Before that happened there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Murphy!" I heard the faint shout, but couldn't be asked to move as I waited for the computer to do its thing.

"It's open!" The door clicked open and in walked Murphy and I guessed his brother. "Hiya. Angel. Wake up!" I shook him awake so he could greet the MacManus brothers. "Boys, this is Angel my brother, Angel this is Murphy and I'm sorry I don't know your name." I trailed off, my gaze flickering to the computer.

"Connor, Connor MacManus." He smiled. I couldn't help smiling back. Lil' harmless flirting won't end the world.

"What they doing here?" Angel asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ignore him. They are here to help us look for Lee, not that we need it, but I'm not going anywhere without some good lookin' badass backup. So play nice and meh to you too." I smiled as Angel's eyes narrowed at me. That turned to a look of worry as his phone started ringing. Something came up on the blue laptop and it said incoming call, well no shit. "Answer it Angel. You boys listen in while I trace the call." I handed the MacManus brothers a set of headphones as I got to work on tracing the call.

"Well, I'm not going unless I know Kaylee's alive. My sister's gone through enough without having me go with you without getting Kaylee back." He looked worried and my gaze went back to the laptop as it zoned in on the caller, it was down to the boroughs now, so not long left. "Kaylee!" My attention was snatched now as Angel lost it.

"Stay on the phone, we might learn something." I whispered to my brother who nodded, scared shitless now. He was listening intently.

"I'm not coming alone. My sister gives you me and you give her Kaylee. " He answered, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "KAYLEE! Goddamnit!" Booyah!

"Calm down Dante. Calm the fuck down. Right, we came through on Lee's tracker and the trace on the call. Stupid bitch got herself shot again, didn't she?" Angel nodded. "If she ain't dead, I'm gon' beat her ass. My job to get shot. Looks like we're going to the warehouse district. Wait here." I ran into my room and opened my chest again and started searching for guns. "No. No. No. Aha!" 3 guns, loaded and deadly. I walked back in. I gave Murphy a Berretta 92FS, Connor a 9mm handgun and kept a Glock 19 for myself.

"Why don't I get one?" Angel asked me, almost going into pout mode.

"No. Your job is to save Lee while we be badass and get the assholes who took her. And with the state you're in, do you really think you're to be trusted with a gun. You get to play hero..." I answered to him. Murphy and Connor seemed amused at this whole thing.

"Sold." I rolled my eyes at my brother. I downloaded the information from both computers onto my phone within a matter of seconds.

"Can ye even shoot a gun?" Connor asked me. I turned to face him with a bit of a 'bitch really' look on my face.

"Just cuz I'm a woman don't mean I don't know how to aim, shoot, reload and dismember a gun. I am just as efficient as any male police officer or mobster. Why, can't you?" I smiled as we walked out of the apartments and onto the streets of New York City.

"Oh I can. Just don't freeze up when faced with the bastard that did this." Connor retorted back at me.

"Trust me I won't. If you weren't helping me find my best friend, I would and could shoot you, right between the eyes. So I highly suggest you watch how you play the game." Connor looked defeated as Angel and Murphy laughed at him. I smiled at him as we drove off in Murphy and Connor's car. Ready to save Lee and play badass.


	11. Chapter 11

~Kaylee~

I hit the floor a searing pain in my right thigh, the bastard had shot me! I rolled leaning against the door.

"You stupid bitch!" The darker haired man shouted.

"You shot me!" He marched over and grabbed my arm yanking me across the floor. "You have no idea who you've just seriously pissed off." I laughed. Angel would be going crazy, but he would have called Niks and she would be planning the many different ways she would hurt these bozos. The dark haired guy went and stood with the fairer haired man as I pulled off my belt to use as a tourniquet.

"She's right man you shot her they're going to think she's dead."

"Well they'll still come, they'll want revenge. He ain't going to be happy that his girlfriend's been shot, well killed." My ears pricked up were they going to kill me right now?

"Yeah and when they do come he'll have a nice surprise when he sees she's still alive, he'll just hand himself over to us." The dark hair guy smiled. He clearly didn't know the Carter family as well as he thought.

I sat there for an hour I was trying to keep my leg elevated as I was starting to get a little concerned about the amount of blood that was pooling round me. The lighter haired guy came over with a tray of soup and a drink the second he past it me I threw it back at him.

"Shove it where the sun don't shine léim tú suas prick!" I growled.

"Oh I'm a enjoy shooting you after we kill that moron Angelo." In reply I spat at him, he raised his hand to hit me again, but the dark haired guy whistled.

"Looks like we have company." I smirked they were so going to die. "That ain't Angelo, who the fuck is that guy?" I tried to see on the monitor behind them, but I couldn't from where I was sat. There was a knock on the door that I had tried to escape through and the dark haired guy opened it gun in hand.

"Good evening fella I just wondered…" I was shocked to hear Connor's voice, but he didn't get to finish what he was saying as to more guys walked up behind him and also to my surprise Murphy and ushered them into the room. My kidnappers all had their backs to me as I managed to get to my feet. I lurched forward and jumped on light haired man's back wrapping my arms tightly round his neck as Connor and Murphy started to fight with the others. The guy I was on ran backwards slamming me into the wall just as Niks and Angel burst into the room.

"Lee! Why the hell did you let yourself get shot?"

"Are you fucking serious Niks?" I shouted as I was slammed against the wall again. Air whooshing out of my lungs. The guy I had a hold of flipped me forward and pulled me up by the cuffs, but the way I had landed meant my arms were pulled at a painfully odd angle behind me. Niks shot the dark haired guy as Connor shot one of the others. Angel came towards me to help me, but the guy who had me held a gun to my head.

"Come any closer this whore gets it." He growled out, Murphy let go of the guy he had taking a step towards me. "That goes for you too Saint." Saint? What was he talking about?

"Niks shot this fucker now please."

"Try and she dies." Niks hesitated.

"Don't be a pussy Niks."

"Nikka please don't." Angel pleaded, man he was stupid.

"Do it Niks risk me or lose Angel, don't be a fucking idiot and kill this guy!" I screamed, but she wouldn't and Murphy stopped Connor from doing the same. She wouldn't risk me and Angel made towards the guy Murphy had been fighting. "Angel!" I growled, but I had an idea, it was going to hurt like hell, but would be just what we needed. "Niks think Speed!"

"Lee now is not the time to be talking about one of your stupid films!"

"No you moron, I'm Harry your Jack, shoot the…" But I didn't finish as it clicked in Niks head, she brought her gun up shooting me in the leg that had already been shot then carried on as I fell to the floor to shoot the light haired guy right between the eyes. "Ah fuck me that hurts!" I winced as Angel and Murphy both came forward. Angel trying to hug me as Murphy used his shirt to wrap up my other gunshot wound.

"You owe me fifty Niks, I got kidnapped first! And I got shot twice in one leg in one damn day I think you owe me at least twenty for that!" I tried to laugh as Murphy tightened his shirt on my leg. "Angel stop it." I complained as he continued to hug me and kiss the top of my head.

"What are you going to do with me?" The only bad guy left asked. Niks smiled and walked towards him punching him hard in the face putting the guy on the floor and more than likely breaking his jaw.

"That's what I'm going to do with you." She growled out. Angel got up then and went for the guy releasing some pent up anger, he was cursing in Italian, I could make out a little something about me and that was about it. I held my arms out for Murphy to help me up. He pulled me up and I stumbled a little into his arms. I had my hands on his biceps his muscles tensing slightly underneath my hands. His arms looped behind my back holding me close to him while helping supporting my weight.

"So you make it a habit of saving the day or just for Irish girls?" He smiled at me.

"No just for you." My face flushed red and to hide it I kissed him. He pulled back grinning.

"Do you make it a habit of going with plans outta movies?" he asked.

"Only the ones that work." I grinned. He shook his head and Connor laughed I was clearly missing something. Angel had turned back to us, but I didn't notice till Murphy swept me off my feet holding me bridal style.

"Now as much as I'd like ta stay round here, chit chatting Kaylee needs a hospital." I only caught Angel's expression as he turned and it was brief, but he looked heart broken. By what I wasn't sure, but right now I was more concerned with the fact that I was feeling extremely dizzy. Murphy started to walk and then I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

~Niks~

Speed. Really? What the heck was going through Lee's mind I really don't wanna know. So once Murphy, Lee and Angel had gone out to the car, it was me and Connor left as well as the broken-jawed bad guy. He started stuttering and I whipped round, gun aimed at his head. "Name."

"Marco Leone." He stuttered out, scared that I was gonna shoot. I weren't. Just yet anyway.

"How do you know my brother Marco? And who's your partner over there?" I shoved my gun in the direction of the dude I shot between the eyes, when saving Lee.

"Worked with him on a job in Miami 2 years ago. Haven't been able to find him till now. Franco Marella. You gon' kill me?"

"Should've known Franco was after my brother. Meh, maybe. Haven't decided. "Connor laughed behind me again. God, his laugh was sexy as hell. " Because I'ma nice person, I'ma spare you. But I have to come round and find you. I'ma end up shooting your ass and you gon' end up as dog food. Got that?" He just stared at me like I had a machete with me. I wish I did though. "Good good." We walked outside, Connor's arm placed on my shoulder. Since there wasn't enough room in Connor and Murphy's car for all of us, me and Connor were gonna catch a cab to the hospital, then I would see what the hell was Angel's problem. "Niks." I turned to face Connor and without warning he crashed his lips onto mine. And goddamn he was good kisser.

"Connor. Stop." I managed to get out in between kisses, I pulled away and seriously rethought my thinking process. I was gonna go 'This is wrong. I just got out of relationship.' But nu-uh, no fucking way as he shot me the 'Man Pout', a man's deadliest weapon. "Ah, who the fuck am I kidding?" I pulled his lips crashing down on mine. I could tell he was smirking, bastard. But I was faced with pout. The Unknowing Pout, if you have any tips on resisting this, send them to me! Why am I writing that? It's not like anyone's gonna read this. *Note to self- look up ways to resist Man Pout* When we finally came up for air, we hailed a cab to the hospital and found Lee awake, looking like she got dragged through hell and had a run in with Azazel and some hell hounds. Supernatural reference by the way. Murphy next to her and Angel looking out the window with tear stains on his cheeks.

"You wanna tell me why they found 1 bullet instead of two, chica?" Lee asked me.

"2 things, 1- stop looking at me like y'all gon' jump off the bed and kill me. 2- I shot in the same place as you were before. Had enough momentum to push the other through. Now it's my turn for questions. What the fuck happened in here?" Lee's expression turned from sceptical to gloomed. "Why y'all looking like a kid who just caught?" Just then Angel shot out of his chair and pushed past me and Connor. Lee looked down and Murphy and Connor just didn't know what the hell to think. "You boys stay here. I'ma find my brother. Tú y yo chica, vamos a tener palabras más tarde. Devil non avrà nulla su di me se Angel fa qualcosa di stupido. " I walked out, murmuring that last sentence, not caring if anyone who could translate heard me. I walked outside the courtyard and on a bench I found my brother, tryna look cool but failing miserably as the tears fell one by one. "Angel?" My brother looked up from the ground, brown eyes showing sadness and heartbroken. "Cura di spiegare?" He just looked at me. I sat down next to him and tilted his chin towards like I was checking a wound. "cosa è successo, fratello?"

"Lunga storia." He answered, bluntly, turning his head out of my grasp and changing his vision back to the ground.

"Ho un sacco di tempo. Parlare o ottengo la storia off Lee. Ad ogni modo, mi trovo in una storia singhiozzo. E 'meglio parlarne Angel. Non imbottigliare tutto dentro. " I urged my brother. He looked at me with those heartbroken eyes and almost pulled the pout on me. He told me his story. His love story, I should say. He really did love Lee, but he knew that she didn't. He knew that she couldn't give him the love he could her. Everytime she gets a new boyfriend, not only his heart break with sadness but he flairs up with jealousy. He knew he was lucky to even get a chance, with Lee's choice of boyfriends. Trust me I would know. All her boyfriends cept Don if you can say he was her boyfriend have tried at least once to try and get to sleep with them. That's why he's so protective of her, cuz he thinks the more he shows his affection the more the potential boyfriend backs off. Hell, that's why most of my boys have backed off, cuz my brother is so damn protective of me, that if he feels the boy ain't right or something's fishy bout him, he will go bad cop, I'd torture you in a heartbeat cop. If I was ever dumped by a boy, well god so help the boy. He flirts with Lee constantly to try and get her to bite. When Angel had finished, the tears had stopped but a depressed and gloomy expression had replaced his normal cocky shit-eating smirk. But then, that had been there permanently recently. All of the shit the stupid bastards who killed his friends or mafia mobs pulled had shaken him up more than a milkshake. I sent a text to Lee saying we was gonna have a SD&T (Sit down and talk) once she got to the apartment and I only set them up when I meant business. I took Angel back to the apartments at around 5pm and by the time we got into the apartment he was pretty much asleep on my shoulder. I put him on my bed and gave him my old teddy. I wrote him a note, if he woke up during the night like I do. I checked the clock again, quarter past 5. I edged my phone out of my pocket as it chimed with some default ringtone. 1 message: Lee I opened it up and saw that she was leaving the hospital with Murphy and Connor. That was about 15 minutes away. I pulled out my headphones again and played my confused playlist. An array of songs which often gave me answers to my problems. I turned on the tv and opened my pre-recorded Walking Dead to watch. I must've fell asleep after about 10 minutes cuz I remember my eyes feeling heavy and shutting. The nightmare was no sugarland. It was more like something out of a horror movie. Hell, Freddy Krueger was in there, going round maiming people's asses.

It was me and Lee running from him. Then I heard a bang and Krueger dropped face first. Behind him were Connor and Murphy, both looking badass and sexy. Then they each got shot by Franco and Marco. Me and Lee pulled out our guns but they jammed. Lee got shot in the chest and I dropped to my knees, cradling her. Then Marco got shot by Franco and the latter walked over to me. He yanked me up from my position and Lee's body crumbled to the floor unceremoniously. "Ora per un po 'divertimento, Nicola." He whispered in my ear, nibbling on my earlobe. I knew what was coming next. He pushed me onto the floor back first. He stripped himself of his shirt and pants and ripped my shirt from me. He fiddled with my belt for a few seconds before yanking my jeans down and leaving me in my underwear. You can guess what happened next. I was left bleeding and broken and then the dream faded out.

"Fuck me." I murmured as I sat up on the couch, wiping my eyes rid of the sleep. I looked at the clock again. 3am. No chance of getting back to sleep now. Can you blame me? I didn't want to disturb Angel as he had been through enough. He didn't need my nightmares but I didn't want to disturb Lee either. Who'd been through just as much. I crept into Lee's room, she was asleep but tossing and turning gently. I pulled her cover closer around her and gently stopped her tossing and turning. She slept through hurricanes and wouldn't wake up. Once she stopped I went to the end of her bed and sat down leaning my head on Lee's mattress, facing the wall which was covered with photos. I remember closing my eyes to steady my still-rapid breathing but till the morning it was a blank.


	13. Chapter 13

~Kaylee~

Angel drove to the hospital as I sat with Murphy in the back of the car, my leg resting on the little centre console.

"You feeling alright Kaylee? "

"Oh just dandy Murphy, I'll be much better when I'm all patched up." I smiled at him. I saw Angel glancing into the back as Murphy picked up my hand rubbing circles on to the top of it. "You alright Angel? I told you we'd keep you safe, that we'd get them." He nodded staying quiet.

I laid on the hospital bed my leg strapped up nice and tight Murphy had gone to get me a hot chocolate from the canteen.

"Angel, you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" He turned from the window sitting down beside me taking my hand in his.

"Who is that guy to you?" I looked at him, what did this have to do with anything?

"Murphy? I've been on a date or two with him. What does it matter?"

"Lee, Kaylee…I love you. I know you think it's just some childhood romance that I never got over, but I do I love you. And this guy…how long is he going to stick round for? You're making out with him and all cosy, any one would think you've been together for years, but you barely know him what if he's a killer?"

"What so it's alright for you to keep things from me and your sister, but everyone else has to tell me everything? You're not in love with me Angel you're in live with the idea of us together. You think it's going to be like old times. But it's not we're done like that. You're as good as my brother nothing more." I was harsh and I knew it and I didn't know what to say to take it back as he turned away from me facing the window as Murphy walked back in. He could see the tension in the room and just sat down next to me taking my hand and giving me the hot chocolate. We sat like that quietly, Murphy rubbing circles in the back of my hand and occasionally kissing it, which soothed me to no end. Just then Niks and Connor walked in, Connor looking mighty pleased with himself.

"You wanna tell me why they found 1 bullet instead of two, chica?" I asked me.

"2 things, 1- stop looking at me like y'all gon' jump off the bed and kill me. 2- I shot in the same place as you were before. Had enough momentum to push the other through. Now it's my turn for questions. What the fuck happened in here?" My eyes dropped I knew Niks was going to fly off the handle when Angel told her what I had said. "Why y'all looking like a kid who just caught?" Just then Angel shot out of his chair and pushed past Niks and Connor. I avoided looking at her. "You boys stay here. I'ma find my brother. Tú y yo chica, vamos a tener palabras más tarde. Devil non avrà nulla su di me se Angel fa qualcosa di stupido." Then she walked out.

"Murphy you twat what ya done now?"

"It was me, not Murphy." I sighed. Murphy kissed my knuckles again.

"What do you mean Kaylee?" He asked locking his eyes with mine. I sighed again.

"He thinks he's in love with me. We dated in our late teens and into college, since then he's been trying to win me back, flirting, teasing, attempts to make me jealous, trying to scare off boyfriends or potential boyfriends. It's stupid." Connor contemplated this for a moment.

"Well honestly I think he is. But that doesn't matter if you aren't. Plus you're dating this loser right now." Murphy punched Connor.

"Hey now I ain't a loser."

"Fine, but Lee what's going on with Nicola?"

"Niks? What do you mean?"

"She free, single? Looking for a fling?" I looked at him confused.

"Where did that come from?"

"Well the smooth fella I am I got her ta kiss me."

"She did what? She's with Danny! Not that there's anything wrong with you, but her and Danny were like," I crossed my fingers trying to get my point across.

"Well she didn't seem that bothered when she kissed me back." Maybe they had broken up and she'd not told me? My phone bleeped on the side I had a text from Niks that simply said SD&T. Great now I was going to get my head chewed off. Oh the joys.

"Right Lt Lake, you are good to go, we just need you to sign these release papers and you can go on your way." The doctor smiled coming in. I signed and changed quickly into some scrubs the nurse had kindly given me.

"I didn't say thanks."

"For what Kaylee?" Murphy asked supporting me as I came out the hospital with a crutch on the other side.

"For both of you coming to help me. I don't really know either of you that well, but you came. So thank you." Connor laughed and picked me up and started to run. "Connor put me down." I laughed.

"No if you're friends taken I guess I'll have you!" Then he carefully put me on my feet Murphy thumping him and wrapping his arm round my waist to support me again. I turned kissing him long and hard.

"Well I think I need to save you more often." He smiled. They drove me back to the apartment Murphy picking me up to carry me up the stairs. Don walked out as we got to my landing.

"Lee? Oh god what the hell happened! We checked the crime scene there was blood everywhere but you weren't there!"

"Don shush, Niks and Angel are probably sleeping. I just got shot…twice but it's all good."

"All good then what the hell is he,"

"I knew them before they became persons of interest. Don't start."

"Oh yeah so they tell you they have an alibi and you believe them?" I rolled my eyes this is what annoys me about this man.

"I am their alibi, I was with them. Now excuse us I need sleep. Here Connor my key." Connor took it both guys ignoring Don as we walked into my apartment. "See told ya they'd be asleep. My room." I pointed and Murphy walked that way. Connor stopping by Niks on the couch to pull up the blanket to cover her. Then he followed us in.

"I'm guessing the cop is going to be outside waiting for us?" Connor stated.

"Yeah, probably. So you can go that way or take the fire escape."

"Fire escape." Murphy said as Connor kissed my cheek and climbed out. "I'll call you tomorrow ok Kaylee?"

"Yeah now come here." I pulled him to me kissing him again. "Bye Murphy." He winked and headed out the window. I pulled it down and slid myself carefully into bed. My sleep was fitful with dreams plaguing me though I cannot remember any of them. When I woke I found Niks at the bottom of my bed.

"Nikka? Babe you ok?" She moved slightly.

"Yeah. You need to make a choice."

"What?" I was really confused I'd only just woke up now was not the time for this. I got up slowly and carefully heading into the living room Niks following me.

"Angel, he loves you. You have no idea how much. And how much it hurts him to see you with other guys."

"Niks we broke up the relationship ended, I moved on. Sure I haven't got the greatest taste in guys."

"And that goes for Don too. You can't string him along."

"I'm not stringing him along. We're over. I guess I'm kinda with Murphy it's too early to say." She looked at me long and hard.

"Haven't you ever thought about getting back with Angel?" I sighed.

"Niks it was a long time ago. Sure we were good, but he's your brother and over time when I ignore the flirting he's just like a brother to me too. I care about him I do, but not how he wants me too." I heard her bedroom door slam just as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get Angel you get the door." I sighed, Niks reaching the door before I went in her room revealing Adam with a bunch of flowers. Part of me wanted to see what he was doing, but I needed to sort out Angel.

"Angel?" He sat with his knees up to his chin. His bottom lip was trembling with how hard he was trying not to cry. "Dathúil, I'm sorry. I really am Angel. You deserve a woman that's going to love you as much as you love her." I told him softly as I sat down next to him.

"But Lee I love you! You and no one else! It's always going to be you." He shouted punching the wall. I grabbed his hand and moved to sit in front of him.

"Don't do that Angel. Please." I grasped his hand gently between mine. "I love you just not how you want me too." He looked up at me and pulled me into him holding me close. I wrapped my arms round him. He slowly pulled back from me tears in his eyes then he crashed his lips against mine. "Angel! No stop!" I shouted pushing away from him. I got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Wait Kaylee!" But I was out the door. I shot into my room changing out of my pyjamas and then I was out my window as quick as my shot up leg would allow. I stumbled down the fire escape and headed to O'Flatherty's.


	14. Chapter 14

~Niks~

I should've told her about the nightmare(s). I know I should've. But it was time for my own problems to take a back seat. Angel was quiet as hell and I wanted my cocky-ass brother back. It killed me to see my brother like that, so I told Lee. I could tell she knew already but I was doing this for my brother, even if I had to beg. I'd probably end up doing that. As Lee went to talk to Angel, I made my way to the door. I clicked it open and there stood Adam- with a bunch of flowers. "Hey Adam, what's uh, what's with the flowers?" I smiled, a bit weirded out still from the creepy dream and the fact that Adam of all people was standing in my doorway with flowers.

"Uh, they're for you." He smiled awkwardly and quite cute- and what am I saying? That was my first sign he was hiding something.

"Uh, thanks, come on in while I put these in water. They're really pretty." I sidestepped to let him in and motioned for him to sit down on the couch whilst I went into the kitchen. I laid the flowers down carefully on the table, all the while keeping an eye on Adam. He looked nervous. He was hiding something. I grabbed a glass vase and filled it with water. Adam was getting fidgety and looking everywhere. I put the flowers in the vase and admired them for a moment. 12 red roses, I noticed there was a card tucked into a rose, with a tiny bit of the corner sticking out. I took it out and opened it. Nika, I hope you can forgive me. I should've known not to piss you off when you were looking for Lee. I had no idea how you felt. I'm sorry. Danny x "I should've known he'd pull something like this." I crumpled the card in my hand and walked over to Adam who was sitting on the couch. "Alright, what you hiding and who you covering for, Ross?" I asked him, putting on my 'I will kill you if you lie." tone of voice.

"O-okay, Danny asked me to give you the roses, put in a good word." I scowled. "I swear that's the truth."

"Oh I know you're telling the truth, it's you that I can trust, Adam. Danny lives across the fudging hall from me. He could've come over to tell me. He shouldn't have sent you to do what he should do himself. Thanks Adam. I'm not mad at you, trust me." I smiled reassuringly. "But I am mad at Daniel. If you see him, tell him his low attempt of trying to get on my good side has failed miserably. " I think he could tell I meant business when I said Daniel and not Danny.

"I uh better go." He said awkwardly. I nodded, looking at him reassuringly. "Are you coming in?" I shook my head.

"Even though we found Lee, I need some time to get back my senses and I'll come in when that happens. The only way to do that is to go back to my roots. Plus I'm not on the best terms with Mac, Don or Daniel. So I'm gonna let the water settle and come back when I'm ready. But if they need my help, then call me." I smiled at him as he walked himself to the door. I opened the door for him and I saw one person I really didn't want to see. "See ya Adam."

"See ya Niks." He smiled and walked himself out. I turned and was about to shut the door with my foot so I could see how Lee and Angel were doing. But it wouldn't close. I turned around to see Messer.

"What do you want?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. He looked at me apologetically. "No, don't pull the whole 'I'm sorry' charade on me and look at me with those blue eyes of yours. You said we were over. That is how we're going to stay. Now get out." He changed his tactics.

"I said I was sorry." I sighed in frustration and put force behind the door.

"No, you wrote it on a card and sent Adam to give it to me. If you meant it, you would've come and done it yourself. You are right across the hall. You don't have an excuse." He was getting annoyed that I hadn't fallen for the practical pout.

"I thought you liked all that romantic stuff. You told me you loved roses. I play it by your tastes and you still won't accept my apology?"

"Yes that's exactly how it goes. You should've come down yourself and done it. And as for what you said, you took it way too far, I'd just lost my brother, my other brother has to ignore me, Angel was being threatened and was scared out of his wits, my best friend had gone missing, I'm being scared every night by nightmares of everyone being killed. I'm not going to explain every single thing to you. I don't even do it to Lee. Now, go. I have to check on my brother." I slammed the door in his face and walked to my room. I saw the door was open and my brother, on my bed, sleeping. Something bad must've happened and he must've cried himself to sleep. I sighed as I put a blanket carefully over my brother. I kissed his forehead and went to leave my room.

I wanted to go out to either busk, dance in a rented studio, do karate, or record a song. I looked down and realised I had an image to keep up and couldn't go out in the same clothes I had on yesterday. I searched my room quietly for things to wear, my gaze flickering back to Angel as I did. I picked up my stuff and walked into the bathroom. I changed in a red tank top, red and black striped hoodie, scandal grey skinny jeans, a red Ed low rise 12 shoe and a black one of the same. I walked out of the bathroom to see Angel still asleep. I looked under my bed and grabbed my music bag which was full of CDs. I grabbed a couple and put them in my Ed Hardy Tote. I slid on a gold charm bracelet with 9 golden charms, one was the Italian Flag, the UK Flag, a palm tree with Florida underneath, a Gemini, a flute, a heart, a music note and an ace of hearts and spades All in charm. I wanted some secrecy so I slid on a Miami Heat baseball cap and tied my dark brown hair into a ponytail with an Apple hair tie. I put in black studded skull earrings and I was good to go. I kissed Angel's forehead, wrote him a note and I was off. I went to a dance studio which reminded me of home. I had packed my red and black video camera which I would attach to a tripod and I would dance in front of it. I just danced and danced for what felt like hours when it was really only two. I came back and noticed Angel hadn't moved. Which wasn't good, cuz it normally meant he was having a nightmare. I put my music gear, except my camera back where it was and slid back under my bed and grabbed my red acoustic guitar with a weirdly fitting 'Police line- do not cross' guitar strap. I sat on the couch just playing random chords, strap over my neck there was a reason I had the music note charm on my bracelet: I was music obsessed. My gaze flickering to the TV where I had one of my dance videos playing on repeat. I felt something sharp pierce my neck and my head falling forward as my eyes became heavy and all I saw was darkness. Oh shit.


	15. Chapter 15

~Kaylee~

"Lee you alright there?" Jimmy asked as I hobbled into the bar my leg on fire.

"Much better once ya've poured me a pint." I told him as I struggled on to a stool rubbing my thigh.

"Kaylee it's a little early for that." Jimmy pointed out, but poured the pint nonetheless.

"5 o'clock somewhere Jim." I propped up my leg on another bar stool and drank like a fish. I was vaguely aware that I had more than likely ripped my stitches and was bleeding, but I didn't care.

"Kaylee you're bleeding, what've you done?" I looked up from my pint at the sound of Murphy's voice. I'd been in the bar a good four hours now and had shifted myself to a booth so I was more comfortable.

"Hey, nice of you to notice." I smiled up at him.

"Jimmy, Cé mhéad a bhí sí ag ól?" Connor asked moving my glass away from me.

"Too much." Jimmy replied shaking his head.

"No such thing, Jim. I'm just enjoying myself." I smiled. Murphy poked at my thigh. "Hey ouch, that hurts ya know."

"Come on Kaylee we need to get you cleaned up. You're coming with us." I shrugged.

"Ok that's fine, I need something to eat anyway. Later Jimmy and thanks for the drinks!" I grinned letting Murphy help me out of the booth and out the door. 20 minutes later I was hobbling into their apartment. I went to flop down on the couch.

"Don't even think about it, need ta sort out your leg first." Connor warned, so I quickly undid my pants and dropped them after I peeled it away from my wound. "Jesus Kaylee…"

"What?" I asked looking at him. Murphy laughed.

"Well at least she's not shy, damn look at the state of that!" Murphy exclaimed. Connor walked off to get a first aid kit I assumed. "Kaylee, what happened? Why were you drinking that early?" I sighed.

"Niks pretty much wants me and Angel back together, she thinks I'm stringing Don along too. I told her me and Don are over, it's not my fault he can't accept that. And as for Angel, we were a long time ago. And as I told her, we are well I don't know, but we've gone out." I said unsure how to define mine and Murphy's relationship. Murphy brought his hand to stroke my cheek, I sighed contentedly and wrapped my arms round his waist. I didn't care that I was stood in my panties and a shirt.

"Hey now come on, you two getting it on take it to a bed room. I don't want to be seeing any of that!" Connor laughed coming out with a first aid kit. Murphy took it from him as Connor took my hand to steady me as Murphy cleaned it up, stuck on some butterfly stitches and wrapped my leg tightly with a bandage.

"Now to say you've been drinking the better part of the day away you don't seem very drunk." I looked at Connor my eye brow cocked.

"I'm Irish and a cop, so by stereotype I can drink a hell of a lot, and being a cop drinking is a good way to get rid of thoughts and cases you'd rather not think about." I sighed. "I suppose I best get back to the apartment." I turned to leave kissing Connor's cheek Murphy following me to the door.

"I'll take you home."

"OK thanks." The drive back to my apartment was quiet.

"Kaylee, I don't know if this helps matters, but I'm happy to call us an item." I smiled over at him and kissed him quickly.

"It does, he reckoned you'd be here today and gone tomorrow. But even if that's what happens I still wouldn't choose him." At least I didn't think I would. We got to my landing and that's when I knew something was wrong. My front door was a jar. Niks would never leave that open and Angel had always banged on about at least shutting doors if we don't lock the for safety. I pulled my gun from my waist band, but Murphy pulled me behind him, pressing a finger to his lips. He pulled his own gun from his waist band and opened the door with his foot and then went in.

"There's no one on here at all Kaylee." He said coming out a moment later.

"What? Not even Angel? Where the hell are they?" I was about to go in and check when Danny and Don came out of their apartment.

"Lee your legs bleeding." Don said his voice laced with concern taking a step to me, but I backed up towards Murphy.

"It was bleeding. You seen Niks or Angel?" I asked, I didn't want to worry Danny.

"No why is something wrong?" Danny asked, Don throwing glares at Murphy.

"No I just had an argument with Angel and Niks got in to it a little. I um came back to apologise. I gotta go." I said turning and pushing Murphy into my apartment.

"Nice lie." He smiled.

"Fuck you." I glared playfully and then I took in the room. Niks had left the TV playing, but on the floor was Niks guitar. Just dumped. Niks would never dump her guitar on the floor. And a thief would have stolen the TV. I quickly went to Niks room, the bed was trashed, but Angel had been sleeping in it so it was bound to be messy. I pulled on the sheets and out came one of Angel's shoes. He hadn't gone willingly and I was betting neither had Niks.

"Someone's taken them. Oh god fuck. If I hadn't have gone..."

"Kaylee don't talk like that. If you hadn't have gone they'd have got you too and we'd not know." I nodded hugging him.

"You're right, should we…"

"Yeah, we'll get my brother and see if we can find them." He helped me from the apartment, after I locked the door. We walked into, well he walked I hobbled into his apartment building and to his place.

"Connor," Connor had his back to us bronze coins on the table and he was loading up Berretta 92fs. There was no way he knew that I needed his help, not yet.

"Hey Murphy we gotta get going if we're to get that jackass Gorgeous George Jr… Kaylee," I knew then that they were the other killers, the ones to have killed the first victim D'Angelo. My mind flashed back to an article I had seen, The Saints of South Boston. Vigilantes killing Russian and Italian mafia, when I checked their files they had been there at the time of the killings. But there was also mention of a courtroom execution of one Italian Mafia boss Yakavetta.

"Kaylee we can explain." Murphy said taking a step towards me. Right under my nose the whole time! How had I not seen it? I had always been able to trust my judgement on anybody I met. And I trusted them both. I trusted them. Connor looked sorry for his brother that I know knew who they really were. But I trusted them, they hadn't hurt me or Niks nor Angel. They were helping me to get them back. They had saved me.

"You don't need to explain." He went to say something." I understand…I was once in a sermon and the priest said, 'We must all fear evil men. But there is another kind of evil which we must fear most, and that is the indifference of good men.' I guess you decided to take matters in to your own hands to not be indifferent to the goings on around us." I sighed rubbing my face. As both brothers looked at me worry on their faces. "I won't take you in and I won't grass on you either. Murder maybe murder, but in Miami it's a necessary evil sometimes, H taught us that." I said taking Murphy's hand and moving to him.

"Well I'm glad my brother still getting laid, but er what you doing here Kaylee?" Connor asked as Murphy loosely wrapped his arm round my waist.

"Niks and Angel have been taken, I don't know by who and I don't know where. But me and Niks pissed a hell of a lot of bad men off down in Miami."

"You know that Marco we let go, I kinda felt the guy wasn't smart enough to pull off what they had been doing." Connor said.

"Yeah, copying us? That takes smarts and they aren't smart. They hand cuffed your hands in front of you." Murphy added.

"They have two guys as back up and no one else. That's pretty fucking dumb. What if they were just the gun men, the brawn? And someone else was the brains behind it?"

"But I can understand taking Angel, but who would want rid of Niks too? Anyone that would want rid of her, would want rid of me too." Murphy's arm tightened around my waist protectively. Just as Connor was going to answer my phone rang, it was an unknown number as it had only a generic ring tone.

"Lt Lake."

"Kaylee, Kaylee, Kaylee… I bet you're wondering who this is, right? Well that doesn't matter. All I need is for you to bring yourself, unarmed and alone or they both die. Come to," Why did this voice sound so familiar?

"KAYLEE DON'T!" But Angel's shouting was cut off with a thud.

"ANGEL? What the fuck did you do to him?"

"Oh I just taught him to keep his mouth shut. Nicola is doing just fine with that aren't you sweetheart?" I hear what sounds like another blow.

"I swear they're hurt I'm going to tear you into tiny little fucking pieces. I'ma cut your fucking balls off and shove'em down your throat you pussy ass little bitch!"

"That's not very nice Kaylee, I might have to cut your tongue out for that."

"Try it you little bitch and see what happens." I growled out at him, it suddenly clicking who it was. The line went dead and I panicked but a moment later I received a text with the location.

"Well remind me to never anger you, I'd like my balls to remain where they are." Connor joked.

"Toni don't want me armed or with company otherwise they'll kill them both."

"Toni?" Murphy asked.

"Nicola's other brother, Primo's twin. I think he's trying to control the IM in New York, ain't no other reason to want Angel and Niks dead, but he'd know he'd have to get me too. I wouldn't stop till I had his head on a pike." There was knocking on the door. But the brothers were lost in their own thoughts trying to think of the best way to tackle the situation. So I hobbled over to the door.

"Don, Danny? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked shocked and wondered how much they'd heard.

"Getting Nikka back then we'll deal with them later." Danny glared over at the brothers.

"You'll do no such thing. You take them down you bring me with them."

"You crazy Lee? They're murders and you're protecting them." Don started his temper flaring.

"So fucking what? They are doing nothing that many haven't thought of doing and that me and Niks have done plenty down in Miami. You either work with us and ignore who they are or stay out of our damn way!" I hollered slamming the door in his face.

"Well looks like we've definitely been caught now." Murphy said coming to me.

"We'll have to call Da he'll know what to do." Connor said looking between me and Murphy. I knew Don wouldn't let this go. For me he might let them flee the country, but what would that mean for me and Murphy?

We drove towards the condemned hotel, my head was spinning in every direction. We stopped a block away and a moment later Danny and Don pulling up beside us.

"Our first priority is getting Niks and Angel out of there." Don said.

"Then what happens after, happens. So what's the plan?" Danny asked.

"Simple I go in with nothing, but a couple of knives. They grab me I get Niks and Angel free you four come save the day." I turned to Connor and hugged him. Then to Murphy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him sighing heavily.

"Bí cúramach, is gá dom tú beo Kaylee." I kissed his cheek once more and walked away not turning round. My sole focus on getting Niks and Angel out alive.


	16. Chapter 16

~Niks~

I remember fighting and trying to bat away from the thing piercing my neck, the free liquid dripping down my neck from the injection point. I remember getting hit after and seeing my guitar on the floor. I remember ending up knocked out. When I woke up the first time, I noticed my back was to my brother's and our hands were tied behind our backs. So whoever done this was smarter than Marco and Franco. I racked my brains to think of who could and would've done this but came up empty like a cookie-less cookie jar. There are loads of people who are smarter than Marco and Franco. By this time I realised that, I also realised I was blindfolded. Just as I noticed this, the blindfold was ripped from my head. "Shit." I opened my eyes repeatedly to get adjusted to the light. I saw Toni standing in front of me and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Toni, what the fuck you doing here?" He answered me with a slap which he bent down to do, so I was on the floor, kneeling down which is probably why my knees felt numb. Hands behind my back and it was handcuffs. Stupid. I started twisting my wrists till I could tell that one more twist would open up the handcuffs.

"You ever heard of the phrase: Never mess with a Carter, Nicola?" What the fuck? Oh hell. Full name is never good. Especially when used by criminals.

"Let's get a few things straight. 1- I'm a Carter of course I've fucking heard of it. 2- Don't call me that." He slapped me again, I could feel my cheek reddening more and more with each passing second. "Fucking dickhead." I spat out, breathing heavily. He leaned in close and pulled something out of his pocket. I twisted my wrists and I heard the tiny click telling me the handcuffs were open. I smiled inwardly as I waited for my chance.

"I should cut your tongue out for using such foul langu-" I didn't let him finish his sentence as I lunged forward, using my forearm to push myself away from Angel who was out for the count. I knocked the knife- which is what he pulled out of his pocket, out of his hand and it slid across the floor. I jumped on my brother and started hitting him with a tornado of punches till I got pulled off him by two pairs of hands by my arms. He managed to get a hit in to my forehead, his "Too young to die, too fast to live" ring cutting my head open. "Not a nice thing to do to your brother."

"Blood makes us related, loyalty makes us family." I spat out before I actually spat in his face. "You've broken the loyalty. You ain't family." He slapped me again, must be a thing of his, this time his ring caught my lip and split it open again. He took a finger and swept it across my lip, swiping up some of the ruby red blood. He put his finger to his tongue and tasted the blood. Kinky shit.

"Tastes like fear." I could the rain thundering against the roof and controlled my breathing. Lee would be working on getting us out of here, no matter the cost.

"I'm not scared of you. I ain't scared of nobody. " I said defiantly. Which was true, I ain't scared of nobody, more like things: thunderstorms, lightning. He grabbed my jaw, pushing my cheeks together, making me look like a fish.

"You listen here, Nicola Carmen Carter." He put extra accent on my middle name, like a bitch he is. "You'll be afraid of whatever I tell you to be afraid of, and you will fear me." He let go and turned around.

"Make me." He swung round with a kick to a Carter-inherited pressure point on my left shoulder. Hit it hard enough it could kill me. No. The pussy just knocked me out again. Next time I woke up, he was on the phone. I was still on the floor and I kept my eyes closed to make him think I was still knocked out. But that didn't stop me from listening in to the one-sided conversation.

"Kaylee, Kaylee, Kaylee… I bet you're wondering who this is, right? Well that doesn't matter. All I need is for you to bring yourself, unarmed and alone or they both die. Come to," I wanted to spring up from the floor and wring out his neck, but I couldn't without breaking my cover.

"KAYLEE DON'T!" Angel screamed, I could tell that he as well as me knew that if Lee came after us, Toni would kill us both and her. I heard a muted thud as Angel was knocked out again. He walked over to me as he listened to what Lee was saying. He picked me up by my jacket, moulding it around his fist. I felt light headed as I still felt woozy from the drug they injected me with earlier.

Oh I just taught him to keep his mouth shut. Nicola is doing just fine with that aren't you sweetheart?" Rhetorical question, silent answer. He dropped me to the ground, my head bouncing off the ground. Now I was really knocked out. Next time I was waking up, I could hear whispers and then I felt my body being pulled up into a sitting position.


	17. Chapter 17

~Kaylee~

I walked in to the lobby of the hotel, my eyes darting around the room checking every nook and cranny. But I didn't have to seek him out as he descended the once grand staircase.

"Kaylee, well it's nice to finally actually meet you. Not quite what I expected, but in a good way." He smiled coming towards me two goons behind him. "Well I'm glad to see you are on your own and no gun it seems. Come on Kaylee." He crocked his finger for me to follow him. I obliged. Walking up the stairs I hoped things would work out how we planned. I stepped into a large open room and the second Toni stepped aside I saw Angel on the floor black and blue. He'd been seriously beaten and I felt something snap inside.

"Angel!" I cried running to his side lifting his head gently into my lap. "Angel, dathúil please be ok." His eyes slowly opened and he smiled lightly. I stroked his cheek kissing his forehead. "You're going to be ok I promise."

"No I don't think so." Toni laughed yanking me to my feet by my hair, Angel's head hitting the floor my knee's no longer supporting his head. I twisted violently only to be punched in the gut hard. I doubled over in pain.

"You disgust me." I spat at him.

"Oh and why's that? Because I beat my own sister and brother, killed one and fully intend on killing them and you?" He smiled like it was all trivial little things of no consequence.

"No because if you had asked, Angel would have stepped aside. He hasn't got it in him to control the IM, but you did this instead." I growled at him.

"Oh but how long? How long till he wanted control back from me? How long till my little Nicola decided she wanted to take her place in the IM? To try and take it from me? If only you weren't so attached to them, you could have made me a very happy man or at least I wouldn't have to kill you." I reared back and spat in his face. His face showed utter disgust as he took out a cloth to wipe at his face. He clicked his fingers and two goons pinned my arms behind me as Toni lashed out pistol whipping me. The room spun for a moment or two and I smiled.

"You'll have to do better than that." He growled and stood straightening his tie. Smoothing his hair back.

"I'll be a moment or two." Then he walked out cursing in Italian the whole way. I looked at the two men.

"Are you going to let me go? I can hardly escape I wouldn't leave them to either." Niks was on the floor to the side, out cold it seemed. They released me and I crawled over to Niks.

"Nikka? Babe, its Lee." She groaned rolling over and winced as it hurt her cuffed wrists. I pulled her in to a sitting position dropping a bobby pin into her hand. She blinked three times in rapid succession so I knew she'd got it and knew what to do. I stood and walked towards my two captors. Niks coughed and I knew she'd undone her cuffs. I had only a few minutes before the guys would come charging in. I purposely tripped falling into one of them, who grabbed me instinctively and he did so I twisted lashing out and kicking the other guy in the face letting the guy who'd caught me hold my weight as I couldn't stand on my other leg then door from the stairs crashed open. I guess the guys were impatient to help. Toni must have come back through with back up as guns started going off left and right. Angel was ok as he was down on the floor. I dropped and pulled out a knife from my boot sticking the guy closest to me in the leg he screamed and dropped to the floor. Murphy moving close to me and shooting the guy.

"LEE!" I turned looking to Niks who had shouted as Toni had grabbed her using her as a human shield. Before I could shout and tell everyone to stop shooting someone fired, but Toni moved the bullet hitting Niks.

"NIKKA!" She dropped and Toni was off and running. I stumbled up on to my feet running to Niks. Connor and Danny crashing to her side.

"Nikka, baby you ok?" Danny cried.

"Nicola, come on be ok." Connor begged. She was breathing and assured them she was ok. I wiped the tears that threatened to spill over and turned to Angel. He'd pulled himself into the corner. I looked at him and knew I'd been kidding myself about how I felt about him. But that didn't mean I didn't have feelings for Murphy too. I turned looking for him, but he wasn't there and neither was Don. They ran after Toni. I stumbled out the door they left through and followed the sound of people running. They were headed to the roof. It killed me to climb up those stairs my leg was on fire and I knew it wouldn't carry my weight much longer.

~Don~

I don't know who shot and hit Niks, but I'd be damned if that bastard Toni would get away. I followed him every intention of chasing the bastard down. I heard footsteps behind me and turned seeing that asshole murder Lee was dating following me. We followed him on to the roof.

"Forget it Toni you got nowhere to go! Hand yourself over, make it easy on yourself."

"Fuck you pig!" He shouted raising his gun to shoot. I took aim and shot him in the arm. The murderer shot past me shoving Toni to his knees. He pulled his guns out placing them behind Toni's head. I should stop him, but he shoots him it gives me a reason to kill him.

"And Shepherds we shall be. For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand. Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee. And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti." Then he pulled the triggers. I watched as he turned him and placed coins over his eyes. I had my gun ready waiting for him to turn round. The least I could do was let him see what was coming. But as he stood I found him pointing his guns at me.

"Seems we have ourselves a Mexican standoff."

"It seems we do." He replied. I didn't take my eyes from him even when I heard the roof door fly open.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Lee screamed at us.

"Lee keep out of this,"

"Like hell I will!" she hobbled over in between us. "You wanna kill each other you gotta shoot me first." That prick dropped his arms putting his guns away. Lee held her hand to him and he took it. I was seething, but he'd done as she asked. I slowly lowered mine. I knew this could only end one of two ways, but one would hurt Lee and the other Lee would understand.

~Kaylee~

"Lee he's a criminal." Don said flatly. I shook my head. I knew he was a murderer, but in my eyes he wasn't a criminal. He was stopping criminals. Don looked between us for the longest time.

"I…I won't bring them in. But they can't stay. I can't in good conscience let them stay Lee. So say your good byes, they need to be on the first plane out to Ireland. I know there father lives out there." Then he walked off.

"Kaylee, he's right we can't stay we've got to much heat anyway. It's up ta you, but you can come with me if you want. But I won't ask you too, you have too much here for you." I couldn't make a choice right now. I needed to know if Niks was ok. I kissed him and pulled him with me back down the stairs him supporting most of my weight. We walked into Connor and Danny ready to rip each-other's throats out.


	18. Chapter 18

~Niks~

It was Lee. Finally back up had arrived. And considering I hadn't been bombarded with 'Are you okay?, she really did come alone or so Toni had thought. She dropped a bobby pin in my cuffed hands as she pulled me into a sitting position. I opened my eyes and blinked them repeatedly as I figured out what to do. I manoeuvred my hands to unfold the bobby pin and twist it into the lock. It took a bit of time, longer since I was still woozy still from the drug and the loss of blood. I coughed once I was done. Lee executed Distraction Plan 22. Trip and Quick Whip. I jumped up to Angel but Toni had grabbed me and used me a shield. "LEE! I swear to god I'm a freaking kill you Toni." I whispered as I struggled from his grip as Lee swerved round. Some idiot just had to shoot at me and Toni. Toni moved making me take the bullet. "Oof." I moaned quietly as I dropped to the floor.

"NIKA!" Lee fumbled to her feet as Danny and Connor came rushing over to me.

"Nika, baby you ok?" Danny cried. I could see the hurt in his eyes, but he brought the break up on himself. Hell, he was the one who broke up with me. But maybe I did move on too quick. I really do like both of them. And I can see myself falling in love with both of them. It's just too hard to choose.

"Nicola, come on be ok." Connor begged. I hated that name, even in his sexy accent. I hated that name even more since Ma... moved on. I was breathing, well barely, but I looked normal. I nodded and said I was okay. Lee went after Murphy and Don who went off after Toni. Danny tried to help me to sit up and grabbed my arm but I ripped it out of his grasp. He looked at Connor with venom. He started shouting at him saying it was his fault. I should be falling in love with him not Connor. Connor looked at him with just as much venom before arguing back.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE SHUT UP! THE PAIR OF YOU!" I shouted, probably not my best idea, considering I was short of breath as it is. I felt my eyes get heavy, and my breathing slowed. I could hear the thunder clapping outside, and for once it didn't scare me.

"No, no, no Nika. Don't do this." Danny took my hand in his and I could tell he was surprised I didn't rip it away.

"Nicola, don't. C'mon, ya gonna be okay!." Connor murmured, taking my other hand.

"Don't call me that. Please." I felt my eyes get heavier and heavier and my breathing finally slowing to normalcy. My eyes closed and I thought that this was it. I was really dying. At least I'd done everything I'd wanted to do. And I was surrounded by people who cared. I heard shouting by Danny and Connor, and I winced. It hurt my head more.

"Nikki!" That's how I know Lee was scared. She never called me Nikki. Always Niks or Nika, hell even Nicola when we would go at it. "Nikki, don't do this. Please. Promise me, you'll fight. Promise. Please. You gotta fight." I held out my pinky, eyes half open and smiling weakly.

"I pinky swear, I will fight for my life. Once you get me an ambulance." Our pinky promises were as legit as the law to us. We didn't break them and I was not about to find out what would happen if I broke one. She laughed lightly. I felt my eyes get heavier get again and I concentrated on my breathing. I faded back out of consciousness, for a while. I remember going into the ambulance, Angel coming in and Lee pushing past Don to climb in after, with glossy eyes coming straight out of a sad puppy movie. I was knocked out cold for surgery which I was thankful for, cuz the first time I was in a coma, when I got shot by the rogue krazy dude in the IM, I woke up during surgery and I had the shock of my life. Yeah, never the fuck again. I woke up what must've been after the surgery, but I didn't open my eyes cuz I knew I would be temporarily blinded by the lights, plus, I had heard they were going to put me in a medically induced coma, for the wound to heal. All I knew, was that my chest hurt. Terribly.

"Nicol-Nika. Kaylee says I'm not meant ta call ya that. Says its cuz it was the last thing ya Ma said. Well, I'm sorry. For that I mean. I didn't know. Guess ya a kinda girl who has the confidence of a rock star but the secrets of a unsolved mystery. That sounded poetic. *laughs humourlessly* I know ya probably can't hear me. But it's worth a shot. I know I came off as a bit of a cocky bugger, but I really care for ya, Nika. You're always gonna have a place in my heart. Even if ya ex-boyfriend don't like it. The fancy cop, the one that smothers Kaylee. Says me and me brother hav' to leave. We got caught out. The guy D'Angelo, we killed him. I know you won't hear this, but it's good ta get it off me chest. Murphy and I are leavin' to Ireland. We won't forget either of ya. I can promise ya that Nika. " He got up from the chair he was sitting on and kissed my forehead. "Goodbye Nika." He turned and walked out as I felt a tear worm its way down my cheek. That was the last thing I heard before slipping into the coma.


	19. Chapter 19

~Kaylee~

I stood in the waiting room with Murphy, Connor, Don and Danny. Niks was in the operating theatre and Angel was being seen to by the doctors in his own room.

"Lee why does Nicola not like being called Nicola?" Connor asked. I sat down Murphy sitting beside me taking my hand in his. Danny laughed humourlessly, but shut up when I glared at him.

"It was the last thing Ma Gabriella said before she...was killed. Niks, Nika, Nikki they're fine, but just not Nicola she never liked it and now she hates it." I rubbed at my thigh as I finished. It was itching and burning.

"I didn't know." Connor said dropping his head.

"You couldn't know. You haven't had the chance to get to know her."

"And now I won't." I bit my lip, feeling bad for him. I stood slowly and hugged him.

"Detective Lake?" I turned to the sound of the doctors voice.

"Yes Doc."

"Miss Carter is out of surgery. We may have to place her in a medically induced coma for her body to heal." I looked at Connor he needed to say his goodbye to her as it wouldn't be long before Don and Danny were frog marching them to the airport.

"Can we see her?"

"Well yes, but I doubt she will hear you let alone speak to you." I nodded.

"Ok thanks, Connor you want to go speak to her?" He nodded.

"Like hell he is!"

"Shut your mouth Danny! You're making them leave the least he can do is get to say goodbye to Niks. Connor go." I told him glaring at Danny as he went to Niks room. He was in there a while. I sat back down with Murphy in his arms. Don glared at him the whole time, but I didn't care. Sure Don had let them off the hook. But I doubt I would ever see Murphy again and that hurt, H would have let him stayed so long as he swore to never do it again. Connor came out his eyes rimmed red with tears he was holding back.

"Come on, we'll pick your things up and go." Don moved to follow us. "I don't think so."

"Well I do, I'm a make sure they get on that damn plane." He snapped back.

"Kaylee,"

"She doesn't like that name." Don growled, but he was wrong I loved hearing my full name come from Murphy's mouth.

"Shut up Don," Murphy stared at Don then turned back to me.

"Kaylee, let him. Then he can't accuse you of anything later on. He can't do anything but watch us." He said running his thumb over my cheek. I hobbled out to the car and got in. Don following in his car as Danny stayed at the hospital to sit with Niks. I didn't want him to leave either of them for that matter. And if only I didn't have so much responsibility here I would go with them. But I had Niks who was in a coma. And Angel, I couldn't hide behind excuses any longer.

"Kaylee, I've loved every minute that I've spent with you. You're beautiful and smart and perfect for me. And I'm not afraid to say I love you. If I could I'd stay with you," I kissed him wrapping my arms around him before resting my head in the crook of his neck. "I've never met someone that understands what we do and excepts it the way you do. I never thought I could find someone like you."

"Don't Murphy, you don't realise how hard this is for me. I don't want you to go and if I could I'd leave with the pair of you in a heartbeat, but I can't. I think fell for you straight off the bat. Look out for your brother. Maybe I'll come visit someday." I could already feel the tears prick my eyes as I held him closer to me.

"Maybe you could, but if you ever change your mind about coming out to us, me then I'll be waiting for you. I just want you to be happy. Love you Kaylee." I felt my heart break and my world darken. I pulled away my hands cupping his face treasuring the feel of him memorising his face before closing my eyes and leaning up to kiss him softly. His hand travelled to the low of my back gently pulling me close to him his other hand holding my head. I broke away kissing him softly twice more.

"Love you too Murphy." A guy shouted that the plane was ready to go. I turned to Connor and pulled him into a hug. "Look after each other please. And I'm sorry this didn't turn out differently."

"No need ta apologise Lee, things happen for a reason. I'm glad we got to know you." He smiled kissing my cheek before heading into the plane. Murphy kissed my forehead, lifting my hand as he went to kiss my knuckles then he too was on the plane. I felt the first of many tears spill over. I stood off to the side watching the plane take off and endless stream of tears falling.

"Lee…" Don tried to hold me, but I jerked away a sob escaping my lips.

I headed straight to the hospital and stood outside Angel's room. I had lost Murphy, but I had at least got to spend time with him. Angel I had believed I didn't have feelings for, but I was kidding myself. The question I needed to ask myself was did I want to risk losing him whether by death or to another woman and not get to be with him first or did I man up and take that step.

I walked into his room breathing deeply. He turned to look at me a sad smile on his face. I sat down beside his bed and took his hand. The sadness turned to confusion and then realisation. I leaned forward doing what felt right and pressed my lips to his.


	20. Chapter 20

~One week later~

I've always been strong when it comes down to comas. The first one was 2 weeks and the last one 1 week. I don't know how long this one was but as usual it felt like forever. I felt my senses coming back and the dream I had whilst in the coma coming back with it. My eyes fluttered open and I noticed Angel and Lee sleeping on separate chairs, tryna give me and everyone else the impression they hadn't hooked up and to me failing miserably. Danny was there, awake but not looking at me. Don must've gone to get coffee or something. I winced as the dream came flooding back to me. It made me shiver at the thought of it. "Nika." Danny looked back up at me and noticed I was awake. "Nika. Are you awake?" Why does he have to ask? "Lee, Angel, Nika's awake." He says nudging Lee and Angel up. I felt stitches in my lip and in my head which probably meant that they patched that up too.

"Nika, how you feeling?" Lee asked me, subtly grabbing Angel's hand which she thought I wouldn't see. Bitch please. I see everything.

"Scared out of my coma by a bloody ra..nightmare... Well my chest hurts like a bitch and so does my head and my lip. But otherwise I feel like I had a nice sleep." I whispered the first bit to Lee even though neither Angel nor Danny could here me. Lee laughed a bit, face smiling. I noticed Angel sleeping still, damn man.

"Miss Carter, I thought I heard your voice." The Doc came in, smiling. He bent down to check my notes, which were actually pretty well.

"Hey Doc. Plan on letting me go anytime soon?" Doc just laughed as I looked at him, smiling hopefully.

"Well, since you have such a good comeback record and you seem to be like an elastic band. Then sure, just sign these papers, pain's manageable?" I nodded, (not like I'm going to tell him otherwise, quicker I am outta here, the better) as I signed my name in my intricate loopy writing. "Well, you're good to go." Sweet.

"Danny, would you take Angel to the car and pick up Don on the way please?" Danny looked at her confused but caught on to what she was saying. As soon as he left the room and the door was closed, Lee was ready to almost kill me again. "Okay, first things first, I brought you some clothes to change into. " She dumped a bag on the foot of my bed. I nodded, not really seeing why she was getting pissed about. I opened the bag and started getting changed into the clothes, listening to Lee rant on about how if I kept that secret from her, what else was I keeping. I had gotten changed into a skull top, gothic skirt, grey flare destroyed jeans and black boots. I had a a Jack Skellington black fingerless glove, a silver grey Love necklace and black guitar earrings for accessories. I had finally had enough when I put my last earring in.

"You know damn well you hide things from me too. You only told me bout your and Angel's fling last month, you've hooked up with him again. Oh yeah I know bout that. I don't tell you things for a reason. You know the reason by heart, so does Angel and I taught it to you. It's better that way. You know what, I give up. I fucking give up. You live your happy little life, while I'm fucking scared half to death every night with nightmares of being raped!" Me and my fucking big mouth. Lee's mouth dropped and I bolted. I couldn't take it anymore. I know that made me sound suicidal and trust me, I've felt like that a couple of times. But I figured it's better to struggle with friends and surge through the pain then end it suddenly after suffering alone. I was in the hospital courtyard and I saw Danny and Don leaning against the car with Angel inside sleeping. Shit. I noticed the taxi line behind them. Double shit. I had no time to think as I continued running out of the courtyard and to the taxi line. Luckily there was no one in the queue but a taxi in the line. Thank you Lady Luck. I hurried into the taxi and slammed the door shut. "Dixie's Music Store, please and fast." The driver, put his paper aside and started driving.

"You alright love?" He asked, looking concerned. I nodded, smiling as fake as I could. He drove me to the store and asked one more time I was okay. I nodded and said thanks. I paid him and got out the taxi. Dixie's place was a music store with a studio with instruments. But I had a special one built in for me in return for a bunch of signed CDs of Iron Fist covers for the store itself. I had a choice of any instrument since I can play almost every instrument in the shop and the grand piano already in the studio. I said Hey to Dixie in her office and Jeff on the desk before running into my studio and hugging me to my piano. I wasn't expecting anyone to find me. I had 4 ways of coping with things like this: A- Chilling with my guitar, B- Karate whooping my trainer's ass, C-Dancing and D- Coming here. I didn't have my dancing gear and I was not willing to go back to the apartment to get it, same for my guitar, and my trainer was on holiday plus my grading for my 4th Dan isn't for another month. So I came here, plus I like playing the instruments, Lee has her bar and cafe, I have my music and my karate.

I had made my way through 3 songs and was just getting onto the Chorus of Impossible by Christina Aguilera and Alicia Keys. I was playing the piano and singing so I never heard the door open and close. I just listened to my music and played with the fire I had in my heart. As soon as I sung the final note, I faded out and came to a slow stop. I started sifting through the music sheets. "You have a wonderful voice." Lee. She scared the hell out of me.

"What do you want? Come to yell at me again?" I asked as I straightened the sheets and put them into the box on top of the piano. She got up from the floor and came up behind me.

"No. I came to say I'm sorry. No hot chocolate bribes, no earned money, no results on wrestling which would earn you money. Just an old-fashioned apology. " I sighed in defeat, I hated being mad at my rock. She really was my rock. I could tell her anything and she wouldn't tell a soul. I just didn't feel like telling her everything. I hated opening up though.

"Apology accepted. I gotta learn to open up. I seriously do." I smiled and turned round to hug my two-inch smaller best friend.

"On a serious note, did you mean what you said bout the nightmare?" We sat down on the piano seat and I looked down, my eyes stinging with tears I refused to let fall. I nodded.

"3 times. One, was where Freddy Krueger was after us, Connor and Murphy shot him, then they got shot by Franco and Marco. Marco got shot by Franco, who fatally shot you, then he raped me. Another was a flashback sort of. Where it was Erik. When he kidnapped me, Lara, Freya and Jake. Then the last one, the most recent one was when I was in the coma, where it was Danny." I couldn't hold them in any longer. I let them fall and a sob escaped. Lee took that chance to hug me as I cried silently into her shoulder.

"Sh, sh sh. Nikki. Look, you're not alone. Everyone has nightmares. I had one recently. Similar to yours. With Erik." It didn't help as I started crying again. By the time I had stopped sobbing, I was pretty tired and it was an hour and a half after I arrived. We walked outside to the car where thankfully there was no Danny, Don or Angel to be seen. "I escaped from Don and Danny and Angel's moving back into his apartment." My mouth dropped but then I realised she was practically my sister. She was meant to know these things. We got into the car, with Lee driving. We hadn't even started moving when I fell asleep in the car. I woke up in bed in my apartment, Lee was in the kitchen on the phone to Angel. So I did what I needed to do I went next door and waited for Danny to come.

"Nika…" I didn't let him finish just kissed him. Life was good again and in another week I'd be ready for the next case.


End file.
